MISSÃO FINAL PARTE IIO PÁSSARO DE HERMES I
by Retalhadora
Summary: O dia seguinte sempre nos guarda surpresas.Uma execução?Rapto, ou apenas uma muito bem tramada conspiração, que esconde um segredo aterrador?Muita angústia, tensão, drama, conflito nessa segunda parte de um universo alternativo AXI,AU,UST, um tico de OOC


O dia seguinte sempre nos reserva surpresas?

Teria havido mesmo uma execução?Talvez um rapto? Ou quem sabe Sir Integral Hellsing apenas estaria envolvida numa muito bem tramada conspiração, que esconderia um segredo aterrador do passado de sua família?

Muita angústia, tensão, drama, conflito nessa segunda parte de um universo alternativo AXI,AU,UST, um tico de OOC

DISCLAIMER: Ok, de Hellsing eu só tenho todas as mangás, os 13 episódios do anime, 4 OVAS, OST Raid and Ruins, OST-OVA, alguns gashapons,adesivos,toneladas de fanarts, cosplays...OU SEJA, HELLSING PERTENCE AO MESTRE KOHTA HIRANO, aquele tarado ex escritor de hentai, com sua twisted love story que adoramos! E bem essa freaky AXI aki, acha q pode brincar de mangaká, ou melhor ficgká , quando não tem nada melhor a fazer, e de vez em quando pira no sangue de saquinho e sai escrevendo q nem doida. --"

BEM ESSE FIC, É A CONTINUAÇÃO DO MISSÃO FINAL DE INTEGRAL HELLSING, PARTE I, e q resolvi terminar, quero dizer continuar, depois de ler semana passada UIIIIIIIIIII o capítulo 95 da mangá!ESPERO Q CURTAM, e aguardo MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANGST, UST, REALITY ISSUES, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, e apenas um pouco de OOC que na verdade, creio seja mais como uma revelação do que realmente passa na cabeça Integral e Alu, se não tentassem tanto esconder, o que, e quem realmente são!!!

PS:NO FIC ESTÁ REPLETO DE TEORIAS QUE EXPLICARIAM DETALHES EM BRANCO, QUE NEM MESMO COM O TÉRMINO DA MANGÁ FOI ESCLARECIDO. PORTANTO, ESSA É UMA VISÃO PARTICULAR, EMBORA COF COF PLAUSÍVEL, DE ALGUNS ELEMENTOS Q ENVOLVEM O APRISIONAMENTO E SERVIDÃO DE ALUCARD!...]

ALGUNS FATOS HISTÓRICOS FORAM DIGAMOS "ADAPTADOS DE MANEIRA INUSITADA" DE MODO A JUSTIFICAREM A TRAMA, OUTROS FORAM MANTIDOS COMO REALMENTE SUCEDERAM!

ESPERO QUE CURTAM, E CLARO,AGUARDO REVIEWS!

BEIJOS SANGRENTOS-A Retalhadora ^_^x

_______________________________________________________________

Don't be cool vibration

Revlofantasy

Tell me fool talk show day and rain

Every stardom the rating

Don't stop horror show inner darken

Jus suc ra ra oh

Oh no harbor won't you buy valley show

Take me want to talking revolution

No havea won cheese have lay show

(No have a want cha have late show)

Diviphon de have worry star

Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul

Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul

Devil beam to the crashing

Revoluflymachine

Adjust blue G

Jus sekiran

Oh no harbor won't you buy valley show

Take me want to talking revolution

No havea won cheese have lay show

Diviphon de have worry star

Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul

Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul

MISSÃO FINAL - A ÚLTIMA ORDEM DE SIR INTEGRAL HELLSING , PARTE II:

O PÁSSARO DE HERMES E A LANÇA DO DESTINO

"Um soldado tomou uma lança e furou-lhe o lado, e saiu sangue e água. Novamente Jesus clamou com alta voz e entregou seu fôlego. E eis que a cortina do Santuário rasgou-se em dois, do alto a baixo, e a terra tremeu, e as rochas se fenderam"

(Mateus - Cap. 27, Vs. 49/51)

Prólogo de Sangue

BERLIM-ALEMANHA , 30 DE ABRIL DE 1945

O dia que o inferno emergiu a Terra pela primeira vez na era contemporânea, trouxe consigo não o alarido do pranto dos demônios sedentos, e sim o rugido ensurdecedor do ronco dos tanques russos e aliados.

Que impiedosos conduziam a invasão e derrubada da antes imponente capital alemã.

Avançando bravamente por sobre duzentos e cinqüenta mil edifícios destroçados, com suas máquinas de guerra munidas de poderosos dentes mecânicos.

Cuja fome, em sua tarefa de mastigarem e triturarem o que restavam das ruínas,devastavam tudo que surgisse pela frente, naquele cenário apocalíptico; numa ensandecida busca do esconderijo para a qual se arrastara o Criador do Holocausto.

Tataratata...Tataratata...Tataratata...

Laranja era a cor do céu, a cor do fogo que consumia o céu, e negro era a matiz do vento mortal, das cinzas escarradas pelas magníficas armas de aniquilação em massa.

O cheiro ocre de enxofre, ferro esgoto e podridão, completavam o universo de sensações ruins a impregnar a atmosfera de maneira quase insuportável, nauseabunda.

Tataratatata...Tataratatata...Tataratatata...

Bombas e disparos de obuses eclodiam em uníssono, fazendo coro as rajadas de balas e o avançar cadenciado das Tropas Vermelhas, que num cerco magnânimo, havia posto um fim, aquele horripilante e grotesco capítulo da História da Humanidade.

Tataratatata...Tataratatata...Tataratatata...

Há apenas cem metros da batalha, dentro de um bunker especialmente desenhado para ele, uma figura magra e devastada pela doença, desgastada pelo ódio desesperado, caminhava sem cessar de um lado para outro, com as mãos entrelaçadas ás costas em sinal de viva tensão e expectativa.

Enquanto muito ansioso, aguardava as valiosas informações que enfim iriam oferecer a identidade secreta de seu salvador paladino.

O homem que iria conduzir a ele e sua mulher, para além daquele sufocante asilo subterrâneo, até o livre azul do céu de uma propriedade rural secretamente negociada com espiões dois anos atrás, num recanto longínquo que pelo que diziam seria o Valhala terreno.

Nos últimos sessenta dias, havia repassado o plano, inúmeras vezes. Portanto, não tinha como falhar na aventura.

Assim em breve ele e sua agora esposa, estariam regozijando do idílio e anonimato nos recantos do tal país tropical.

Que segundo lhe constava, trazia forte inclinação fascista, logo, uma nação repleta de potenciais seguidores, que certamente o receberiam de braços abertos, além das mãos erguidas para o alto em inflamada saudação.

De fato, ele não era tão estúpido quanto o seu simpatizante Mussolini, que há apenas dois dias ao vir á Itália devassada pela coluna aliada, deixara-se facilmente sequestrar, assassinar, e ter seu cadáver de ponta cabeça exibido em praça pública de forma humilhante.

Ele, ao contrário,era um Deus na Terra, não um mero vassalo á seus serviços.

Estava escrito que seu destino seria diferente, era óbvio.

O fato de um batalhão estar ferozmente guerreando há apenas alguns passos dali: fornecia poeticamente o pretexto ideal para que se realizasse uma ousada escapada.

Quem imaginaria uma fuga daquele porte, bem nas barbas do inimigo?

Qual não seria a surpresa, a decepção das patrulhas aliadas, ao quando lá chegassem, encontrassem apenas um de seus inúmeros sósias, a serenamente aguardar a captura ou aniquilação?

A fidelidade de tal sacrifício, ele respirou fundo ao pensar no homem que tomaria seu papel, seria um ato heróico que para sempre o Reich iria enaltecer, e recompensar.

Pois graças a uma digna família alemã, que respeitosa da grande causa havia concordado passivamente em entregar ao Fuhrer o dito substituto; Adolf Hitler, ele teria um mártir para morrer em seu lugar, naquele dia.

Em meia hora após a confirmação codificada duma mensagem telegrafada, o guardião que o escoltaria para além dos estertores do inferno chegaria disfarçado, e o protegeria até a fronteira com a neutra Suíça.

Onde então embarcaria no tal avião de carga, que supostamente vinha servindo nas últimas semanas como transporte de mantimentos para os soldados brasileiros acossados na Itália, com destino ao seu novo refúgio numa tal: Minas Gerais.

Pronto não teria erro.

Um grande líder como ele, sabia qual era hora de bater em retirada, para ganhar tempo, reagrupar e planejar um novo ataque.

Um ataque que iria mudar os rumos do planeta para todo o sempre!

Bem, havia sido informado que a princípio o Batalhão Millenium já teria sido dizimado, e isso era obviamente uma perda lamentável.

O que ninguém sabia, no entanto, era que na Argentina, no Gigante da América do Sul, bem como na Antártica secretamente escondidos, numa base que ele a apelidara de Shambala; em homenagem a uma hipotética raça de seres hiperbóreos e arianos, que longe dos olhos do mundo conhecido, viveriam reclusos nos subterrâneos daquela terra gelada.

Leais seguidores se preparavam para o retorno da Cavalgada das Valquírias, e dessa vez com toda a glória merecida.

_A caixa!_O homenzinho arrogante de bigode minúsculo, olhar férreo, e voz cortada ordenou._Tragam-na aqui imediatamente! _Esbravejou com autoridade seu comando nervoso. _Onde está a maldita caixa?

Um oficial membro dos Thule se aproximou e numa continência bateu os joelhos.

A farda negra bem talhada de calças folgadas, botas brilhantemente lustradas e com a braçadeira branca e vermelha, contudo, não escondia um leve tremor de suas pernas.

Felizmente o suor de seu rosto era frio, ou o Grande Comandante teria notado, e se enfurecido de maneira mortal, e nisso ele apostava seu último marco.

_Mandou chamar, Herr Fuhrer?

Levando uma garfada de ravióli á boca bem desenhada, enquanto com grande esforço, tentava manter-se alheia ao funesto Armagedon, que na superfície vinha engolindo o bela ruiva que em nada combinava com aquele cenário militar de cores opacas, vira sua taça de cabernet sendo reabastecida por um lindo jovenzinho, de uns dezessete anos.

Bastante alto, tinha cabelos negros bem cortados, olhos inteligentes e atitudes gentis.

_Obrigada. _Ela tornou um tanto tonta, obviamente embriagada. Mas era isso mesmo o que queria. Sempre fora uma pessoa impaciente, e a tal espera pelo oficial da escolta para fuga, a estava enlouquecendo aos poucos nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

_Minha missão é servir bem aos meus superiores, Herr Fraunlein.

O adolescente respondeu de maneira polida, dúbia, se afastando da mesa um ou dois passos, o guardanapo na altura do antebraço a garrafa segura pela mão direita, e o sorriso simpático estampado em sua face, davam a ele uma graça absurda.

Eva pensou consigo, seria realmente uma pena a perda daquele garoto, ele teria tanta utilidade em sua nova vida...

_Hmm, interessante, muito interessante. _Ela sorriu sensual tocando de leve os dedos meio enluvados, e bastante longos do rapaz.

No entanto ele estava enganado ao chamá-la senhorita, pois na noite anterior como forma de contornar um erro de anos, a mulher de cabelos cacheados havia secretamente se casado com o Fuhrer numa cerimônia simples e rápida.

Definitivamente seu marido iria levar aquele, digamos bastante cordial representante da jovem esperança alemã, consigo para o tal país da América.

Definitivamente, Eva repetiu mentalmente.

Para isso bastaria um pouco de malícia e a postura de certa dignidade confiante, que o esposo tanto apreciava. Logo, lançou mão de sua experiência como atriz, e tentou continuar comendo, levando elegantemente a garfada de massa junto á boca seca e trêmula, largamente insinuante.

Hitler, súbito percebeu uma muito breve troca de olhares insidiosos entre a recém adquirida esposa, e o adolescente inegavelmente atraente.

De modo que em três passadas se deslocou da escrivaninha junto á lareira, indo se sentar a cabeceira da mesa, com um fogo de gelo a subir pela espinha, quebrando assim o momentâneo flerte, entre a atriz e o aprendiz de mordomo.

_Oh minha querida, lamento estar sendo tão displicente consigo, enquanto sem sombra de dúvida, nessa hora deveríamos estar aproveitando momentos mais agradáveis. _Ao ouvir aquilo o rapaz se afastou tal levasse um choque, _mas não se preocupe com a sinfonia de morte lá fora, minha adorada, em breve repousaremos a sombra de árvores frondosas.

Como os dois deuses que somos perdidos nesse mundo de mortais insolentes, que não reconhecem seu devido lugar.

A expressão estóica do anônimo membro da criadagem, por um segundo deu lugar a um leve tremer de bochechas. Acrescido de um olhar frio, munido de um brilho ameaçador, que ele sabia: era algo incapaz de ser notado pela atriz decadente, ou seu marido vaidoso.

Passou-se um instante desde aquilo, e então todos ouviram outro disparo de morteiro bastante próximo dessa vez. Seguido do incomparável som dos motores de um dos aviões da RAF, que acabara de sobrevoar o bunker, dando a impressão de ter atirado algo muito pesado lá de cima.

Outro lapso de minuto, e escutou-se um barulho bastante semelhante ao estrondo de uma bomba, que fez a terra sacudir de maneira consideravelmente mais intensa.

Havia uma áurea macabra se assim podia-se dizer naquela nuvem de morte, capaz de provocar nos ocupantes da base alemã, sombrios arrepios, arrepios de medo.

Nada bom. George Meyer pensou.

_O que diabos foi isso?

_Parece uma caixa preta de chumbo, Mein Herr. _O capitão respondeu observando pelo telescópio, enquanto através da minúscula janela do abrigo, espionava o que estava acontecendo na superfície naquele momento.

Muito tenso, ele assistiu as tropas mosquetadas avançarem contra alguma coisa, que não conseguira muito bem identificar do que se tratava.

Não em termos lógicos pelo menos, era algo como um vulto negro, e que caminhava?

Obviamente só podia estar sendo vítima de uma louca alucinação. _Não!Na verdade se trata de um ataúde, meu senhor! _Ele muito assustado, para ser honesto: apavorado, de uma maneira subconsciente, e irracional se corrigiu.

_Um ataúde? _A perplexidade na face do Fuhrer era algo que a história perdera de retratar em seus arquivos fotográficos.

_Só pode ser alguma estúpida brincandeira dos nossos inimigos , Mein Herr.

_Malditos ingleses!Eu ainda acabo com eles!Haverá um dia que a ponte de Londres irá cair! Enquanto nossos Zeppelins, como gafanhotos irão cobrir os céus daquela cidade, com sangue jorrando pelo Tamisa.

As nossas tropas então enfileiradas, enfim gloriosas marcharão por Bond Street.

A expressão vaga e visionária de Hitler estava inflamada, como se realmente ele pudesse assistir a tal cena de horror, com enorme prazer e orgulho.

No meio daquela confusão a cadeira de Eva Braun tombou com seu peso, e muito solicito o jovem criado a acomodou em seu lugar, na cabeceira oposta, a do General Nazista.

Pobrezinha parecia morta de cansada. Pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto a fitava com um vago suspiro enfadado.

O oficial do Alto Escalão, visivelmente abalado com o que presenciara, do lado de fora recolhera a telescópio e novamente se voltara para Adolf, enquanto imóvel aguardava as ordens de seu comandante.

_A réplica já me foi despachada como mandei?

Nossa!Como era bom mudar de pensamento, afugentar aquela imagem tétrica que consumia sua mente, nem que fosse por um mísero instante.

Abençoados fossem o egoísmo e teocentrismo, de seu líder naquele momento.

_Sim, Mein Herr, o tesouro irá viajar em segurança, ao seu lado. _O corpo rígido, os duros olhos azuis, o peito estufado eram dignos e garbosos apesar dos quarenta e seis anos de idade.

No entanto, o cansaço e a certeza da própria forca, dramaticamente alojada em seu gabinete, na sala ao lado; e que impaciente aguardava, para suspendê-lo em seu ciumento e sufocante laço, o fazia sentir uma amarga melancolia.

Aquela experimentada pelos condenados antes dos últimos instantes de vida.

Juntamente duma certa urgência em dar por fim sua derradeira e maçante missão: a entrega de uma simples caixinha, contendo a ponta de uma lança, pelo qual Hitler parecia totalmente obcecado.

De outro ponto de vista, suspirou ao constatar, ao menos um alívio teria com o iminente suicídio: para sempre iria apagar de sua memória, a cena do caixão caindo dos ares.

Trazendo consigo como carga letal, uma gigantesca sombra macabra que parecia devorar o pátio do FuhrerBunker, enquanto sugava o sangue dos soldados responsáveis por proteger o abrigo de guerra .

Assim, era melhor logo entregar a tal caixa, e se enfiar no escritório com sua nova amante fatal.

Os olhos escuros de Adolf dançaram fascinados ao abrir o estojo vermelho, que o oficial lhe havia estendido.

Ali dentro continha uma inacreditável relíquia Sagrada. E que certamente iria conduzi-lo a vitória final. Disso ele não tinha dúvidas.

A mesma que o fizera ter a primeira manifestação visionária no museu, quando não era nada mais que um rapazola, com o ingresso na Escola de Arquitetura e Belas Artes, recém-rejeitado.

O descompasso que enfrentava agora era um mero contratempo, mas qual grande General não havia sofrido de mesma agrura ou reveses de guerra?

Nem mesmo Alexandre o Grande, Napoleão Bonaparte, Leônidas, ou Ulisses teriam sido capazes de escapar de uma retirada estratégica, a história deixava isso bem claro.

De tal forma, que agora seria a vez dele. Com a única diferença, segundo acreditava: de que ele sim o Fuhrer, enfim iria conseguir quebrar o tabu do fracasso dos vultos antepassados, e gloriosamente vencer a guerra, como um viking triunfante.

A vitória absoluta da raça ariana tinha o destino selado, naquela pequena caixa laqueada, por dentro forrada de veludo carmim, e com a suástica nazista na tampa.

Ás quinze e trinta daquela tarde, então a porta do bunker se abriu, enquanto Hitler embevecido fitava a beleza de seu pequeno brinquedo; mal percebendo, o quão sonolenta Eva jazia com a cabeça recostada à mesa após sua lauda refeição, de instantes atrás.

O efeito sedativo do vinho servido pelo garoto, que silenciosamente havia se retirado com a abertura da porta, obviamente a fizera oscilar entre o mundo dos vivos e o reinado de Orfeu.

Ele observou um tanto desapontado, que aquela criatura preguiçosa, era agora a primeira dama da Alemanha. Mas fazer o que?Se ele gostava do jeito promíscuo que ela fazia sexo.

De outro prisma coisa de dez minutos antes da estranha explosão.

Um alento compensador ao vexame daquela mulher, ele tivera. Pois durante seus momentos de mais pura contemplação do objeto guardado no gabinete de madeira, tal um presságio de grande auspício: a nota enviada, por um de seus oficiais conhecido apenas como Major, por intermédio de um jovem mensageiro usando codinome de Schrondingler, tinha sido finalmente interceptada de forma confiável.

O plano perfeito de fuga em meio á confusão da batalha teria seu grande ápice em poucos instantes. O conteúdo da caixa iria servi-lo de escudo!

Então decidiu era hora de acordar Eva.

Com um ar de tédio, caminhou até a outra extremidade da mesa de jantar, e a

sacudiu-a uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, e nada. Foi quando reparou num filete de algo vermelho, que obviamente não se tratava de vinho, escorrendo de sua boca ressecada e meio aberta.

Os olhos vidrados, antes escondidos pelos fartos cachos cor de cobre, e que acreditara encerrados em profundo sono de embriaguês, estavam fixos e sem brilho.

Morta, Eva Braun havia sido envenenada!

_Capitão Meyer, _Hitler esbravejou para o Oficial Thule, _ache aquele garoto e

o traga aqui, imediatamente! Eu vou matá-lo! _A arma , no entanto, já em sua mão engatilhada jamais iria disparar no alvo encomendado.

Bem, o capítulo que se seguiu foi de algo completamente inusitado.

Sim inusitado seria certamente o termo ideal, para definir a piada grotesca, que se encerrava no ato do derradeiro clímax, de sua esplendorosa ópera pessoal.

Pois ali, no instante da abertura dos pesados pórticos de aço, em claro gesto de desafio, alguém havia atirado praticamente junto a seus pés, um trio de corpos em pedaços, não dizer que estavam em pedaços seria um grande eufemismo.

Na verdade cadáveres estraçalhados, estragados, destroçados, esmigalhados desprovidos de tendões ou mesmo da vaga semelhança com uma antes forma humana, era uma melhor definição.

Um dos bravos soldados da Juventude Alemã tinha os miolos a mostra, e os olhos arrancados das cavidades. No lugar que antes seria o nariz via-se apenas um buraco com a ponta da língua saltando para fora ao invés de pela boca, como se devia esperar.

O outro?Bem o outro, era apenas a metade do corpo da cintura pra cima, uma garganta arrancada cujo orifício lacerado ainda minava sangue, e para completar o mórbido conjunto, a mandíbula fraturada dava a impressão de ter sido arrancada, a mordidas?

A terceira vítima, no entanto, trazia apenas uma bala na testa, era o sósia de Hitler. O seu mártir de guerra eliminado antes da hora.

Deus tenha piedade de nossas almas! George Meyer rezou mentalmente.

A onda de vômito, que humilhantemente escapou da boca do garboso capitão, trouxe finalmente á tona toda a náusea guardada dos momentos de antes. E o disparo da própria arma contra a cabeça, mostrou-se um refúgio mais eficiente, e menos lúgubre do que a corda, que antes o aguardava.

Ele não teria o fim carniceiro de seus colegas nazistas.

O Fuhrer agora estava só.

Do lado de fora, há apenas alguns passos do salão principal, por volta de cinqüenta outros corpos de soldados de elite se amontoavam em similar ou pior situação.

A caserna se tornara um exílio de morte e apocalipse.

Uma impressionante obra prima expressionista da afamada arte sanguinária do Imortal.

Hitler tentou correr para?Lugar algum, afinal estava aprisionado, e sem saída num maldito bunker alemão.

A próxima cena que ele assistiu foi ainda mais tosca, uma garotinha, de lisos e muito longos cabelos negros, olhar sorridente, que trazia um barrete de arminho elegantemente ajeitado sobre a cabeça se aproximou, lentamente caminhando por sobre os corpos dos oficiais, tal desfilasse numa passarela.

Seria linda, não fosse aquela peculiar tonalidade dos olhos, vermelhos?Vermelhos num rico tom de rubro, em sua fatiota cinzenta, ela guardava recentes vestígios de sangue.

Entretanto, ele percebeu, ela não parecia uma criança perdida e assustada no meio da guerra. De fato dava impressão de saber exatamente onde se encontrava, e isso era deveras aterrador, capaz de provocar mesmo intensos calafrios, na alma do idealizador do holocausto.

_Olá? _A voz rouca e melodiosa, com um forte acento báltico, soou sorridente.

_É um prazer enorme estar aqui pra chutar os bagos do homem que vendeu barato o traseiro pro diabo.

Ela piscou com ar forçosamente inocente, ao passo que trazia as mãozinhas para trás, e o corpinho inclinado para frente.

O fanático líder nazista tremeu ante ao insulto.

_Quem é você? O que faz aqui? Que espécie de brincadeira é essa? _Ele esbravejou inutilmente apontando-lhe a pistola, e em seguida disparando seis vezes contra o peito da menina que não devia contar doze anos.

Entretanto, uns cinco segundos depois, uma gigantesca sombra se formou no ambiente estéril. Trazendo consigo mil olhos carmesim.

E que de pronto, passaram a iluminar a sala de jantar improvisada, tal quisessem engolfar, e arrastar Adolf Hitler para suas misteriosas, e tão macabras profundezas. O lugar ideal para um desgraçado como ele!

E no meio dessa atmosfera densa e quase tangível, destacava-se a novamente de pé, delicada figura da garotinha maldita, sua boca aberta trazia uma das balas entre os caninos.

Ele viu, as feições antes tranqüilas exibir um sádico ar que podia-se dizer mesmo psicótico, sedutor, expressivo, contagiante, simplesmente letal.

Estalando a língua a menininha, que teria renascido do mundo dos mortos, tal algum personagem mitológico, respondeu num singelo sorriso , que despontou dentes afiadíssimos e enormes para uma boca tão pequenina e mimosa.

_Eu sou o seu pior pesadelo, Herr Fuhrer, o Flagelo da Humanidade e o Mensageiro dos Infernos. _A voz toante, poderosa, quente e profunda, imponente se fez ouvir.

Enquanto que sacando uma pistola prateada e enorme de dentro do casaco, num movimento brusco, a criatura maligna se aproximou num salto certeiro, torcendo-lhe o braço magro contra as costas, fazendo os ossos porosos se tornarem migalhas num som crocante.

A arma de 45mm, posicionada abaixo do queixo, era absurdamente pesada.

Sim Adolf percebeu, aquele ser maravilhoso somente poderia se tratar de alguma criatura sobrenatural, e por um instante ele imaginou como seria glorioso ter tal personagem como um aliado, ao invés de inimigo.

Foi quando ele ouviu aquela temível gargalhada insana e irônica, reverberar em seus ouvidos, melhor nos recônditos de sua mente.

_Aliado eu?Hahahaha?

Ela ou ele, afinal não se sabia agora mais ao certo o gênero daquela figura dos infernos, ria convulsivamente enquanto torcia os músculos do pescoço flácido de Hitler.

_ Devo eu tomar isso como uma afronta pessoal?Imagino que sim. _Havia um brilho de ódio, e asco no olhar da jovenzinha de ar diabolicamente angelical, e profunda voz masculina. _ Afinal nunca passou de um simples amador, caro Mein Herr! Que covarde apenas mandava outros fazerem seu serviço sangrento.

Eu?Bem, eu em meus áureos anos, tive o prazer imenso de pessoalmente executar meus inimigos, um a um, com minhas próprias mãos! Ah, uma delícia indescritível, posso jurar.

A gargalhada medonha ecoava até os infernos.

_Ou acha mesmo Mein Herr, que poderia um dia se igualar a incomparável crueldade e magnitude do príncipe Imortal, Vlad III Draculea, o Tspesh? Quanta audácia essa sua, ó criaturinha diminuta e ignóbil!

Hurry, hurry, hurry...

A criatura repetia de maneira hipnótica, dentro da mente enlouquecida de Hitler, no momento que um brilho desvairado de reconhecimento, surgiu, pois na face atarracada do Fuhrer.

Sim, claro ele havia ouvido falar e não pudera acreditar que uma nobre família residente na Inglaterra, teria aprisionado e escravizado o rei dos vampiros, há cerca de cinqüenta anos atrás.

No entanto o boato parecia tão surreal ou fruto de propaganda barata implantada por algum tablóide, que nunca nenhum de seus informantes chegou a se inteirar completamente do assunto, ou se fizera: guardara isto para si, como poderoso trunfo secreto.

Era fato que o Doc nos confins da Antártica, estava agora mesmo pesquisando uma forma de criar e aprimorar um batalhão, de soldados zumbis, mas até onde ele sabia, essas eram meras criaturas artificiais, sintetizadas em laboratório.

Contudo, ali ao que tudo indicava: quem fatal o abraçava e tirava proveito de sua fraqueza, com irônica paixão psicótica, se tratava de uma criatura genuína.

Claramente original.

_Não!Não pode ser...

_Walter? _Ele se dirigiu ao rapaz que há poucos minutos teria servido a derradeira refeição da esposa de Fuhrer.

O mesmo que como um passe de mágica, desaparecera no momento das explosões, obviamente escondido por uma ilusão do vampiro que o mantivera oculto até ali. E agora se preocupava, em por fios quase invisíveis de tão finos, arrastar dois galões de gasolina para fora do bunker.

_Meu serviço já está acabado, Alucard. _Ele piscou maroto.

_Pois suma daqui imediatamente, vou mandar esse lugar pelos ares. Você tem menos de dois minutos, para pegar o helicóptero e entregar aos americanos a tal encomenda, que o rei nos mandou buscar.

_Combinado. _Numa continência entre parceiros, Walter tomou das mãos de dedos esbranquiçados a caixa, que aguerrido o resto de homem ainda segurava. Com cínica ironia apenas disse:_Bom apetite.

_Não dessa vez, Anjo da Morte, meu estômago não tolera comida estragada..._O vampiro tornou num sorriso cativante, quase inocente.

_Achtung Herr Fuhrer... _Alucard disse por fim.

Bem para a História Oficial, o corpo de Hitler fora encontrado morto naquele dia com uma bala na cabeça desferida por ele próprio, juntamente com o cadáver envenenado de sua esposa Eva Braun.

Sendo eles posteriormente calcinados no pátio do bunker, ao som de aclamadas saudações de insana lealdade nazista. Seus restos carbonizados, contudo, até hoje são um enigma, afinal teriam ficado praticamente irreconhecíveis, quase impossíveis de serem identificados mesmo com avançados testes de DNA.

E essa obviamente, era a versão que o mundo aceitara acerca dos misteriosos fatos, que durante a ocupação, secretamente sucederam naquela infernal tarde de abril.

Para a dupla Walter e Alucard o importante, no entanto, era que a missão demandada pela Hellsing sob a ordem da Coroa Britânica, havia sido cumprida com maestria e precisão.

O monstro assassinado pelo rei dos monstros, e a relíquia cristã transportada para América em completo sigilo, pelo aprendiz de mordomo da Organização.

Capíatulo I

LONDRES, DIAS ATUAIS

_Está pronta? _Ele perguntou enquanto enfiava um capuz preto na cabeça de Sir Integral Hellsing.

_Teria um charuto pelo menos?

_Lamento. Irei ficar lhe devendo essa.

_Não tem do que se desculpar. Foi um capricho tolo apenas. De qualquer maneira estarei largando o vício hoje, _ironizou.

A mulher era de fibra, isso ninguém podia negar. E muito linda também.

_E então? _Ela placidamente aguardava que a liderasse até o calabouço de execução, sua voz trazia um tom modulado, elegante, entediado, e seguro como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo, como se o fato de caminhar para o cadafalso da forca fosse algo que fizesse todas as manhãs.

Apoiando-a pelo braço, o homem a fez caminhar através do longo corredor de pedra.

Em seu encalço fechando um cerco, outros quatro soldados muito bem armados a seguiam com certa cautela; pois mantinham uma sutil distância á suas costas, ela podia identificar pelo som das botas no assoalho frio, que permaneciam talvez á uns dois metros de si.

Com toda certeza imaginavam alguma represália por parte de seu Servo, que obviamente temiam: viesse resgatá-la.

Tal soubesse o que se passava na cabeça da prisioneira, o capitão disse num sorriso simpático:_Fomos informados, madame, que teria um certo animal de estimação, digamos um tanto quanto difícil de ser mantido quieto, preso na coleira.

_Não há o do que ter medo, o meu "cãozinho fiel" já foi alertado para permanecer dentro da casinha esta manhã.

_Fico aliviado em saber.

Por baixo do capuz Integral não pode conter um meio sorriso.

Mesmo num momento como aqueles, a menção de Alucard a perseguia feito sombra alquímica.

E que sorrateira, audaciosa, a espreitava mesmo em seus instantes de maior privacidade: como durante um longo banho de espuma numa noite de sábado tranqüilo, ou ao se deitar sem lençóis, em dias de verão.

Ao tomarem a direção do pátio, no entanto ela percebeu, havia algo de errado.

Muito errado naquilo tudo, pois no lugar de virarem a esquerda rumo ao pátio adjacente onde ficava o calabouço de execuções, haviam seguido em linha reta.

Integra podia jurar que estariam andando direto para os portões de ferro, que davam para a rua, ao invés do patíbulo da forca a sua espera.

_O que está havendo aqui? _O tom de comando soou imperioso e direto, quando ouviu a porta de um carro se abrindo, e numa considerável dose de respeito ou cuidado, ver-se em seguida empurrada para o banco traseiro, de uma BMW azul escura blindada.

_Nada demais, apenas uma súbita mudança de planos, Sir Integral Hellsing. _O jovem de cabelos longos presos numa trança que lhe descia até o meio das costas tornou, ao sentar-se do lado dela, enquanto a prendia em seu próprio pulso com uma algema, e via o carro se afastar em movimento.

_Deixe que eu me apresente, e desculpe a falta de jeito. Meu nome é Pip Bernadotte, sou o líder dos Wild Geese, e minha missão é escoltá-la em segurança até Roma. _Ele disse num sorriso, enquanto por precaução corria a mão esquerda até o gatilho de sua arma alojada junto á cintura.

_Roma? _Integra repetiu lentamente recostando a cabeça no espaldar do banco traseiro. _Não entendo. Fui acusada de alta traição contra a Coroa, isso não faz o menor sentido, senhor Bernadotte.

_Pip. _Ele sugeriu.

_Pi-p,então _Integra degustou perigosamente as palavras, _sou toda ouvidos.

_Bem não costumo discutir minhas missões, ou muito menos preocupo de onde vêm. Mas admito, que dessa vez a ordem partiu de um peixe grande, madame. Na verdade um tubarão, de modo que estou apenas fazendo o trabalho para qual fui pago.

_Pelos Iscariotes da Seção XIII do Vaticano, eu suponho? _Ela já podia ver o idiota do Enrico Maxwell, barganhando sua vida, relaxadamente sentado em sua mesa de trabalho.

Enquanto conversavam, as ruas de Londres iam sendo cortadas, tal estivessem num monótono percurso diário rumo ao trabalho numa ensolarada quinta feira de julho.

Ninguém que com eles cruzasse, imaginaria que ali dentro daquele automóvel, estaria uma pessoa extremamente perigosa! A ex-líder de uma Organização Secreta, que segundo dizia-se, exercia serviços de caçada a obscuros seres noturnos sugadores de sangue.

Mas Pip era uma pessoa cética por convicção e natureza, e esse detalhe não o importava, o seu interesse era isso sim a gorda maleta cheia de Libras, Euros e Dólares que, após dividir com seus homens a devida cota pelo serviço, havia mandado enviar para sua conta pessoal na Suíça.

_Não. Alguém maior. _O sorriso dele se alargou com um misto de ironia e  
orgulho. _A ordem veio da própria Rainha.

_Hmm. _Então tudo não passava de um jogo de aparências para afastá-la de Alucard. _E de que agência vocês fazem parte? Nunca ouvi falar de sua divisão, como é o nome mesmo? Wild...

_Geese, _ele completou , _e digamos que somos um grupo independente.

_Ah, mercenários. Interessante. A Coroa lidando com a escória. _Ela riu por sob o capuz. E seus olhos brilharam inteligentes.

Teria de arrumar um meio de avisar ao Servo, de que estava viva, contudo, pensou melhor: uma mensagem mental naquele momento iria apenas complicar ainda mais sua delicada situação.

Talvez o mais inteligente a fazer para descobrir a verdade por trás de toda aquela suja armação, fosse se deixar levar como parte passiva, daquele jogo político .E somente então contatar Walter, Ceras e Alucard.

Aquela era sua chance de limpar o nome dos Hellsing, e iria se agarrar a essa oportunidade, com toda sua força e energia, ou então não mais se chamaria Integral.

_Assim nos ofende, mas mudando de assunto, _ele levantou a mão esquerda que segurava a arma em sua direção, _acho que é hora de dormir, madame.

Que mulherzinha difícil, Pip não pode deixar de pensar ao lhe tirar o capuz, e vir os cabelos cor de palha se espalhar pelo banco numa longa e brilhante cascata. O rosto extremamente bonito, mesmo desacordado, guardava uma expressão inflexível nos traços refinados.

Por um minuto Bernadotte se permitiu uma completa observação da tal Virgem de Aço, e então sacudiu a cabeça afastando a idéia absurda.

Fala sério, esse Alucard é um maldito filho da p$%, mas que tremendo avião meu irmão,é essa tal de Integral, hein?

_Policial, já não era sem tempo. _Ele disse sem mover um músculo, de onde estava sentado em seu trono, ela notou, o mestre ainda guardava a inerente imponência do príncipe que um dia fora.

As pernas cruzadas, os braços longos descansando nos amparos da cadeira, e na mão direita, Ceras viu ele trazia a fina taça de vinho vazia, e que certamente não seria a primeira da noite.

Já o tinha encontrado ali, nos obscuros domínios do No Life King outras vezes, no entanto nunca antes o sentira tão melancólico e perturbado.

Nem mesmo durante as horas agonizantes que antecederam a delicada e arriscada cirurgia, a qual Integral se submetera para neutralizar o sangue de Bubbanshee, Victória o vira imerso em tamanha depressão.

_ E então, onde está o corpo dela? Eu quero vê-la, Ceras.

Fitando algum ponto perdido além das paredes, ele se levantou , esmagando a princípio na própria mão a taça de cristal, depois atirando o que restara no chão.

O estilhaço de vidro se chocando contra o assoalho de pedra produziu um som agudo, impertinente, incômodo, esparramando em torno de uma cadeira talhada em madeira maciça um líquido vermelho, pastoso de odor levemente adocicado.

A lareira crepitava e as sombras que desenhavam na sala eram estranhas, tal as partes mais secretas de si, aquelas, que guardava no âmago de sua alma excomungada.

E que a sua ordem, despertavam como obedientes servos do inferno, responsáveis por lentamente consumirem um corpo sem vida, sem razão ou luz, nas trevas do tempo.

Não demorou muito, a silhueta feminina delicada se aproximou, tinha os cabelos diferentes e o corpo modificado, naquele dia em especial parecia mais discreta, cordata?Silenciosa, sim.

A mão enluvada pousou sobre o ombro esquerdo bem talhado, sentindo o contato direto da camisa de seda branca, com a gravata de veludo de nó desfeito.

No espaldar da cadeira, repousava o sobretudo vermelho tão peculiar, e o casaco do terno; nunca o havia visto tão displicente e relaxado, no sentido de desprezo de si mesmo, como naquela noite.

Os dedos estavam crispados, e sua boca grande e sensual amargava uma expressão mais de vazio do que revolta.

_As mulheres sempre foram minha ruína. _A voz soou rouca e embargada juntamente com sua usual gargalhada irônica, ele disse se recostando na lareira, pegando a garrafa aberta e quase no fim, que esquecera na cornija, _das loiras então eu devia correr.

_Mas mestre, não creio que eu seja de todo tão má...

_Tem razão, Policial, você é o que se pode chamar de exceção. Mas venha, sente-se aqui perto de mim, enquanto me diz como ela ficou, e se já avisou Walter sobre as providências para o velório.

Quero que me conte se o beijo da morte, não saído de meus lábios, a brindou com o presente da juventude de beleza eterna. Ou se foi ferida em sua magnitude por algum golpe, que a minou de suas divinais feições majestosas, Ceras.

_E-era sobre isso, que gostaria de lhe falar, mestre. _Ceras vacilou, como contar a mais letal das criaturas, que sua adorada senhora, simplesmente desaparecera?

Como contar a mais letal das criaturas, que sua adorada senhora não teria um funeral digno a altura do que merecia?

Com um verdadeiro tremor de medo, ela aguardou um momento, _Houve um problema, eu lamento.

_Problema? _Ele a fitou intensamente, os olhos num profundo tom rubi, como que a devassavam, violentavam a mente num estupro de idéias, capazes de malévolos extraírem a verdade daquilo, que ele fingira não ter ouvido direito.

Ceras a sua frente, não desviava o olhar.

O seu ar era tão aterrador como sofrido, a garota percebeu, e quem poderia imaginar Alucard ser capaz de expressar tamanhas facetas: que ela podia apenas identificar como dor, mesmo que as longas mechas em completo desalinho, parcialmente lhe escondessem a face cinzenta?

Alucard nada disse, apenas se perdeu por um instante nas chamas que ele brincava, atiçando-as, manipulando-as com a mente.

Um minuto inteiro se passou, até que ele se virasse para a jovem de feições dóceis, e coração puro corrompido pelos dentes de um demônio, e uma bala atravessada em seu corpo, às margens do desabrochar da sensualidade.

Tocou-lhe o queixo curto e afagou de leve as bochechas cheias, era uma menina, mas jamais teria a audácia de lhe apontar uma automática e num tom autoritário mandar que se calasse...

Ele a ama.

Era mais que uma constatação óbvia, era um aviso á si mesma, de que deveria aceitar tamanha realidade. Para o vampiro, nada mais era que uma mera criança. Talvez quando muito: uma filha das trevas.

_O-o corpo de Sir Integral desapareceu, segundo fui informada, logo após a execução. Ninguém sabe onde ele foi parar. _Abaixou a cabeça enquanto aguardava o ato de fúria que iria se seguir.

_Você disse, o quê, Policial? _Ele a segurou pela gola do casaco cor de rosa, e a levantou do chão uns bons quarenta centímetros, era como se Ceras, nada pesasse.

Mas ela não vacilou, com os meigos olhos azuis, permaneceu a fita-lo com ternura. Quase compartilhando da mesma tristeza que o consumia.

_Tentei de tudo, mestre, mas...Não houve como traze-la, quero dizer, o corpo. Acredito que tenha sido incinerado, em retaliação as acusações de traição. Sinto muito, mas não pude fazer nada, lamento.

Falou mais pra si mesma do que como numa resposta ao vampiro de cabelos negros revoltos, e rosto atraente, que não mais figurava em suas expectativas românticas.

Tendo passado, portanto, a outra órbita de sentimentos, tal um arremedo de paternidade forçada, para a vida que havia ganhado de presente, no colo da morte.

_Entendo. _Findo o momento de ódio mal contido, ele racionalizou melhor a situação: o que Ceras Victória havia lhe reportado, fazia sentido.

Mas isso não queria dizer, que iria abrir mão de seus métodos para chegar á verdade: de que realmente ela havia sido queimada em algum forno da Torre.

Ou por outra: se eles a mantinham escondida sob tortura em algum calabouço, ao invés de simplesmente executa-la.

A idéia de vê-la vítima de semelhante destino, que conhecera por mais de vinte anos era um pesadelo que não podia, não iria jamais aceitar. Nem que para isso se transformasse num dos cavaleiros do Apocalipse, e cavalgasse com a morte em seu rastro para livrá-la de tamanha humilhação.

Fosse isso, contudo, quer dizer: caso Integra permanecesse prisioneira em algum outro lugar, tal desconfiava. Como que então, ele não havia recebido qualquer chamado mental?

Estava confuso, irado, e disposto a acabar com o mundo acaso achasse necessário. Acaso não encontrasse mesmo que morto, o corpo de sua tão cara Sir Integral.

Mudando o tom, enquanto disfarçava da garota os pensamentos sombrios, que cabiam tão somente a si, bebeu um longo gole da garrafa de vinho contendo sangue, e reclamou para a pupila fingindo um descaso que não sentia de fato.

_Primeiro você se negou a tomar sangue, Ceras, e agora que já sabe o prazer que isso proporciona rejeita um bom porre de comemoração da derrota, execução, ou sumiço da mestra, de seu mestre?

Ora, nada melhor que misturar bebida numa noite de lua cheia, tão bonita como essa, menina. A positivo e B negativo dão uma dor de cabeça que nos faz sentir vivos de novo, pode apostar.

Alucard indicou a outra taça, que ela estendeu para ele enquanto o restante do sangue, contido no casco com rótulo de Don Perignon de boa safra, ganhava forma no cristal da boêmia, e ele levava aos lábios sorvendo de um gole só, o alimento que era seu pecado e sua fonte de força.

_Policial, por favor, agora se não se importa gostaria de ficar sozinho. Tenho muito que pensar.

Ceras assentiu, e tomou o rumo das escadas , lentamente trancando a pesada porta de carvalho, ela se pegou imaginando se havia sido daquela forma que ele sofrera ao receber a notícia do casamento de Mina com Johnathan Hacker, no início do século XX.

Lançando um último olhar ao redor, ela viu que centenas de pacotes de sangue medicinal se espalhavam vazios, e novamente jogado no trono, Alucard parecia imerso em seu mundo negro infernal.

As pernas estiradas, e a cabeça pendida para a esquerda, contudo mostravam que se permitira enfim adormecer, e mergulhar nos pesadelos que assolavam sua longa existência solitária. E agora mais uma vez desprovida da mulher amada.

Pobre mestre.

De que valia um reinado sem seu rei?

Nada. E ele como ninguém sabia disso.

No entanto , enquanto sua imortalidade perdurasse, jamais iria permitir que a memória de Integral fosse novamente maculada.

Por essa razão, mesmo depois do julgamento, dos seis meses que antecederam a execução, nem por um instante sequer houve descanso na reconstrução da mansão Hellsing, o único resquício de orgulho que abrigava a natureza firme e discreta de sua mestra. De modo que não medira esforços, para que com o financiamento de sua imensa e recém readquirida fortuna, tudo fosse deixado exatamente como antes.

O barulho de homens trabalhando, na ala leste, da fortaleza vitoriana em pedra cobblestone cinzenta, feriam seus isso ele havia se afastado do casarão, para se sentar num galho de árvore, enquanto sugava um pequeno pacote de sangue medicinal, tal fosse refresco.

A cabeça martelando no mesmo ritmo das ferramentas, em efervescentes idéias que há muitos, muitos séculos não se via pondo em prática, em causa própria.

Debaixo da chuva impiedosa, que somente há pouco cessara, deixara-se propositalmente açoitar com o vento frio, enquanto lavando o buraco negro de sua alma, repleta de milhares de outras almas negras, observava o monótono movimento dos homens.

Que desprovidos de emoção, perseguiam sua tarefa de novamente por de pé a mansão de três quarteirões nos arredores de Londres.

Mas logo ele se entediou, e decidiu que era o momento de para de pensar apenas, e sim ter uma conversa definitiva sobre aquela situação ímpar, antes que sua cabeça explodisse em ira absoluta, impossível de ser refreada.

Abriu a porta da biblioteca, a despeito da bebedeira de horas atrás, pela altura da lua cheia não devia passar de onze meia, talvez quinze para meia noite. Por isso, Alucard sabia, ele ainda deveria estar acordado.

Walter acabara de cortar uma ligação, ao perceber que o vampiro se aproximava, as botas estalando no assoalho xadrez, de forma que o recebeu com um sorriso cortês.

_A criadagem terá um enorme trabalho amanhã para limpar sua sujeira, Alucard. _O mordomo comentou ao notar as marcas de lama deixadas ao longo do piso.

_Verdade?Não me importo. _O imortal se sentou na cadeira diante da enorme mesa de mogno. _O que vamos fazer?

A pergunta simples, contudo, estava carregada de um sentido elíptico muito profundo. Relaxado na poltrona, ele cruzou as pernas longas, e inclinou o corpo para frente, o olhar frio fitava o antigo parceiro de aventuras de maneira intensa e ardilosa.

_Estou tentando como pode ver: barganhar e quem sabe comover nossos outrora aliados da Távola Redonda, embora não pareçam muito simpáticos em nos ajudar nessa causa. Deve imaginar que eles, diferente de nós Alucard, não nutriam grande afeição por nossa querida, Sir Integral.

_Desgraçados. _A palavra sibilada entre dentes soou muito baixa, uma ameaça que cedo ou tarde, de fato mais cedo do que tarde, iria se consumar. O vampiro cerrou os olhos por um instante, e completou: _Eu a quero, Walter.

Sim ele a queria abraçar uma única vez, no derradeiro momento que sua mestra lhe permitiria tal liberdade, sem que pudesse impedi-lo de maneira alguma dedicar tal ato de afeto, por considerar uma degradante afronta.

Afagar os cabelos quase cor de prata, e tocar o rosto lívido, e tão gélido contra o próprio.

Sim ele queria deitar o corpo dela no descanso de uma colina, sob a sombra de uma árvore, e numa lápide simples vir seu nome preservado na eternidade.

_Estou surpreso de vê-lo sóbrio, fazia quantos anos mesmo, cinqüenta e cinco, se não me falha a memória desde a última vez que se embebedou, correto?

Walter tentava desconversar, obviamente Ceras havia falado demais, mas ele não tomara aquilo com uma humilhação. Sabia a garota ainda preservar certos sentimentos mortais, e carinho e preocupação eram alguns deles, ele era capaz de apostar.

Por outro lado tinha assuntos mais importantes com que gastar seu tempo, do que desperdiçar suas idéias, com meras fofocas infantis.

Súbito Alucard se levantou, colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e ficou bem próximo de Walter, que estranhamente parecia tão familiar e bem ajustado aquele lugar, tal nunca houvesse pertencido a mais ninguém.

E isso era algo inconcebível, mas uma verdade que teria de se acostumar.

Walter C Doneaz era o novo líder das Organizações Hellsing.

Na falta de herdeiros de sangue, que legítimos pudessem ocupar o cargo vago, ele havia sido eleito pelo Conselho em nome dos atos de bravura prestados lealmente ao longo dos anos, com apoio mesmo de Integra, numa de suas derradeiras vontades antes do suposto enforcamento.

Havia sido um processo legal, portanto, mesmo não gostando do que via, Alucard era obrigado a digerir, mas isso não significava, entretanto, que um dia pudesse chegar a se adaptar.

_Walter, sei que tem o poder agora, e sempre almejou esta posição. No entanto, tem conhecimento de que permaneço aqui, por que essa é minha vontade, nada mais me liga a Organização.

Entre nós não existe qualquer liame, contudo, estou disposto a reconsiderar esse aspecto , e permanecer como Servo se...

O senhor idoso levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto perscrutava o rosto de Alucard, em busca de alguma armadilha.

Entretanto somente viu verdade em seu olhar, insano, mas tão cordato naquele instante. Embora fosse imortal, o antigo príncipe era muito transparente, honesto em suas reações.

_Se?

_Gostaria que avisasse a Rainha de que irei vê-la.

Diga a ela que se em três dias a partir de hoje, eu não tiver notícias ou souber onde infernos, eles enfiaram o corpo vivo ou morto de Integral. Eu irei destruir essa maldita ilha que Deus ou Diabo no mar esqueceu!

As narinas exalavam uma tênue fumaça de morte, os cabelos dançavam com vida própria, e de repente nada mais havia do que sombras no mundo.

_Esse é o meu recado. _Antes de se afastar em definitivo pela aquela noite, e retornar ao submundo do qual era o senhor absoluto, ele arrematou, _Caso minha vontade seja satisfeita, podem fazer comigo o que quiser.

Walter meio que ergueu o corpo da cadeira: _Mesmo ser acorrentado, deixado faminto, e novamente jogado dentro de um calabouço, Alucard?

Por um segundo a Terra parou de girar, mas a resposta veio direta e curta, sem vacilar: _Sim. _Ele olhou por sobre o ombro.

O estrondo de um trovão não teria sido tão apavorante quanto o barulho daquela porta sendo batida com ódio mal contido. Melhor, com a fúria de um vampiro apaixonado.

Capíatulo II

ROMA, ANO 2000

Os saltos dos scarpins italianos negros muito altos tilintavam no mármore da escada em espiral.

Obras de arte ladeavam as paredes, e podia reconhecer ao menos dois Goya e um Ticiano entre elas.

Ao pisar o último degrau, uma mão cortês se estendeu em sua direção, mas ela peremptoriamente recusou, seguindo adiante, com o homem de cabelos muito bem presos num longo rabo de cavalo, sem um único fio fora do lugar, a sua sombra.

_E então, como foi? _Enrico Maxwell perguntou, enquanto puxava a cadeira da mesinha redonda da varanda, onde um jantar a luz de velas os aguardava, tendo como fundo a magnífica visão das colinas de Roma.

_Digamos, que bastante esclarecedor. _Ela tornou num sorriso perigoso. _Mas gostaria de saber a razão desta palhaçada. _Integral referia-se ao vestido negro de seda longo, com decote alto discreto, casaco de renda de Parma com miçangas e mangas longas que lhe chegavam á cintura delgada, e os claro nada confortáveis, saltos agulha. _Algum tipo de piada de mau gosto, devo concluir?

Com um brilho nos olhos verdes, o arcebispo a divisou de alto a baixo, de fato não havia nada de errado, muito pelo contrário ela parecia perfeitamente talhada para aquilo.

_Absolutamente. Gostaríamos que tomasse isso como um aceno de cordialidade. _Sorriso. _Por outro lado, Sir Integral, Sua Santidade é um tanto quanto conservadora, como deve ter percebido durante sua conversa na última hora.

Integral limitou-se a acender um charuto e erguer uma sobrancelha.

_Não acredito que teria mesmo apreciado em se apresentar ao Santo Papa, com os trajes em digamos: estado de mendicância. E se me permite a liberdade, caso fosse um homem leigo, estaria bastante impressionado com sua elegância nessa noite. Simplesmente magnânima.

Afrodite, Deméter e Ártemis seriam capazes de matar umas as outras, por se sentirem ofuscadas com tamanha beleza de uma mera mortal, devo alertar.

Ele a estendeu uma taça de sauvignon originário dos próprios vinhedos, que com muita graça, a donzela com a ponta dos dedos de volta empurrou em sua direção, continuando a tragar o charuto holandês placidamente.

Os olhos azuis debruçados sobre alguém, para além do arrogante arcebispo líder da organização responsável pela eliminação de vampiros; ela fitava o padre Alexander Anderson, o arqui-rival de seu Servo, Alucard.

E foi assim, observando o paladino, que ela revidou as polidamente falsas, palavras de Enrico.

_Primeiro: não é um homem leigo, senhor Maxwell, portanto guarde seus elogios floreados, e cheios de galanteios baratos e inexpressivos, para si mesmo. E se quer mesmo que eu seja honesta, prefiro de fato, quando me chama de Porca Inglesa.

_Cordial como sempre, Sir Integral.

_E segundo, _a bela loira de nervos de aço prosseguiu tal não houvesse sido interrompida, _ acredito que após a conversa com o seu Santo Padre, _ela fez questão de enfatizar o pronome _ presumo que terei algumas regalias. Afinal ficou bem claro de que precisam de minha cooperação, e não o contrário.

_Diga o que quer, e ficaremos felizes em providenciar. _Ele concordou, levando a mão ao peito.

Integral estendeu um papel com uma lista de fato muito simples, na verdade requisitava apenas roupas, e alguns apetrechos pessoais, além de uma caixa de charutos. Sem qualquer luxo ou extravagância, ele notou. Então dobrou o bilhete e enfiou no bolso do colete.

_Diga seus termos. _Era a vez dela querer ouvir o que ele, teria afinal a oferecer de tão interessante e irrecusável.

Enrico entrelaçou os dedos, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, um sorriso lateral muito sedutor devastava o rosto que um dia deveria ter sido atraente, não fosse sua pompa, ou a frívola vaidade exagerada.

_De fato são bastante razoáveis, _o arcebispo suspirou numa pausa, enquanto enrugava a testa, fitando-a tal estivesse conversando com uma criança rebelde, _como deve ter percebido, nosso Santo Padre se encontra deveras debilitado, muito mais do que nossa mídia eficientemente têm informado aos fiéis.

Honestamente temos usado um fantoche nas bênçãos Urbi Et Orbis, como deve ter presumido. _Confessou.

Pondo-se de pé ele se recostou ao balcão da mansão em estilo italianate , enquanto prosseguia monótono sua narrativa,: _ Nos últimos três anos, tive meu nome, obviamente por três vezes consecutivas indicado ao Cardealato, contudo uma corrente digamos, adversária sob o comando do Papa Negro controlador dos Jesuítas e da Siv, nosso Serviço Secreto para assuntos, um tanto quanto pouco ortodoxos, como bem sabe...Têm feito frente a minha nomeação.

Na verdade, existe uma pequena e muito impertinente rixa interna entre nossos departamentos, o que impede minha ascensão ao...

_Papado. _Ela completou.

_Precisamente. Muitos acreditam que para a Seção XIII funcionar de maneira efetiva, deve como a sua Organização, permanecer no anominato, o que obviamente não concordo.

De modo que , em havendo morte do nosso querido Papa, que Deus o livre de tão imediato destino, outro seria indicado para o cargo, que não este humilde vassalo que vos fala. _Curvou-se numa estudada mesura.

_Por favor me corrija se estiver enganada, mas somente Cardeais podem ascender,correto? _O olhar dela trazia um vestígio de dúvida.

_Errado. _Enrico novamente se aproximou, tomando o rosto de Integral entre os dedos, enquanto a apertava entre o queixo e a face direita.

Os olhos dela eram faíscas, mas não moveu um músculo, sabia que qualquer atitude mais abrupta seria fatal; não que desse grande valor a própria vida. Mas tinha de admitir estar bastante curiosa, até onde mente tão ambiciosa, e sádica seria capaz de descer, somente para obter seus escusos propósitos políticos.

_Existe um parêntese em nossas epístolas, que diz: em caso de grande comoção pública um mártir vivo, claramente ungido com a Graça de Deus, pode interromper a regra do conclave, e subir a Cadeira de Sumo Sacerdote, ignorando a necessidade dos serviços como Cardeal.

_Entendo. _Integra o desnudou a mente vazia com o olhar. _Mas agora estou confusa, onde eu entro nessa história, Arcebispo Maxwell?

_Bem, acredito que já tenha ouvido falar das atuais e muito humildes tentativas da Nossa Santa Amada Igreja em aproximar as religiões monoteístas sob um só comando, de fato seria algo como a retomada do Antigo Império Romano Germânico, em nossa era contemporânea.

Integral ouvia tudo muito intrigada.

_Pois agora vou lhe confessar um segredo que irá surpreendê-la no mínimo.

Tenho movido grandes esforços, para que isso se torne muito mais que um devaneio onírico e utópico, e passe ao plano real finalmente, mas dessa vez como o Império Romano Britânico...

E a Coroa, se mostrou bastante interessada em minha proposta, posso lhe garantir.

_Só pode ter enlouquecido, Maxwell, sua sede de poder subiu tanto a cabeça que perdeu o juízo.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Anderson que até então se mantinha imóvel, tal uma estátua de Michelangelo, transformou sua máscara feia em um esgar irado; mas conteve-se ao vir á mão de Enrico se estendendo em sua direção, de modo que refreou seus impulsos violentos com muito desgosto, para ser sincero.

Ai como ele adoraria quebrar o pescoço da mulher Hellsing.

Aquele era um arremedo grotesco e as avessas da cena do Museu de Guerra.

_Se me dá licença mais um instante, permita que eu conclua minha lógica, e então poderá me agraciar com seus sempre tão delicados comentários, Sir Integral Hellsing.

Ela concordou em outro longo trago.

_Bem, sabemos que a ameaça desses malditos ghouls e freaks, não se exterminou com a morte daquele nosferatu, que seu ahm, Servo assassinou no topo da abadia de Lanchester.

Ela permanecia a fitá-lo silenciosa .Todavia a mera vaga menção de Alucard, a provocara uma breve comoção, comoção que ferrenhamente vinha tentando evitar, pensar, ou sentir desde que partira de Londres dois dias atrás.

_O que proponho Sir Integral, _nesse instante a voz dele se tornou inflamada, o olhar enlouquecido e desvairado, tal ardesse em chamas de uma fogueira da Inquisição, _é uma Nova Cruzada!

Dessa vez não de Deus contra os Turcos infiéis, mas de nosso Senhor contra os Vampiros Imundos, que ameaçam nossos desavisados cordeiros inocentes.

Sim ela concluiu, Enrico estava completamente louco, o seu lugar jamais seria na Cadeira Papal, mas uma sala acolchoada de algum asilo público e infecto de preferência.

Integra então o assistiu abrir os braços, tal ele não mais estivesse conversando consigo, mas discursando para uma gigantesca platéia que fanática o aplaudia na Praça de São Pedro.

_Imagine a glória que seria, se juntássemos nossas forças, para finalmente esmagarmos essa horda nefasta que assola o planeta.

Com o corpo inclinado na direção da Dama da Real Ordem Protestante, ele sugeriu, com ambos os punhos fechados num soco imaginário.

_Alucard, ele um dia conduziu exércitos contra aqueles que tentavam usurpar o poder da Igreja!E bravamente os enviou para o devido lugar, se me permite o mau comportamento: direto para o fogo dos infernos!

Por quê então não repetirmos, essa mesma cavalgada sangrenta rumo á vitória? Ora sabemos que a história é escrita em círculos, e Anderson...

O homem fez pausa dramática, demasiado teatral para o gosto da inglesa, e finalmente respirou, uma gota de suor escorrendo da testa. Deus Integral estava completamente enojada. Queria vomitar, sumir dali, de repente o laço da forca parecera mais atraente, e sentiu saudades disso.

_Anderson, _Enrico frisou novamente, _ele estaria disposto a unir forças ao seu vampiro, para comandar as tropas capazes de dizimar o Grupo Millenium. _Socou a mesa, parecendo relaxar por um instante, finalmente.

E de repente ao ouvi-lo aludir aquele nome em particular, fez com que Integral, melhor analisasse a absurda proposta do arcebispo.

De fato, desprezando a insanidade visível de seu criador, existia alguma inteligência naquilo tudo, e ela era obrigada a admitir por mais difícil que fosse.

_Até agora apenas me disse o que ganharia com isso, e quanto a mim, quais seriam as vantagens que eu obteria desse plano absurdo, se aceitasse sua proposta? _Ali, estava uma negociadora temida, de sorriso frio, olhar gelado, e brilhante raciocínio matemático.

_Teria o nome da Hellsing garimpado do lodo que se encontra atualmente. Indulto total das acusações de traição contra a Rainha. O que mais poderia desejar, me diga?

Além é claro de irrestrito acesso a informações sobre o seu cão de guarda, que acredite minha cara, ficaria de cabelo em pé ao descobrir o que sabemos sobre ele.

Ou acha mesmo que a Hellsing nunca trabalhou antes ao nosso lado? _Maxwell incitou.

_De outro modo... _Agora ele lhe dava as costas, e passava a fitar a beleza de Roma, com ares muito confidentes, Integra notou. _Se declinar do que lhe sugeri, serei obrigado a aceitar a oferta do inimigo, digo: do Millenium neo-nazista, e esmagar sua adorada Inglaterra.

Ou como acha, que a tal criatura chamada Incógnito, entrou em seu país tão discretamente?_Revelou ele, um brilho perverso em seu sorriso maníaco.

_Seu monstro inescrupuloso! _Ela gritou sacando uma faca de mesa, e o derrubando no chão, a lâmina afiada, no entanto, não chegou a lhe roçar a pele alva.

Alexander Anderson a detivera antes que isso acontecesse, girando o braço de Integra com muita força para as costas, e apenas aguardando a ordem de Enrico para esmagá-lo. Entretanto, se esperavam uma expressão de dor por parte dela, de fato ficaram bastante desapontados, haja vista, o rosto da donzela, ser somente: ira e dignidade.

Alucard por muitos considerado um monstro, mesmo por ela, de repente parecera apenas alguém que ao longo dos séculos lutava para persistir existindo.

Ele matava para se alimentar, ele matara para proteger suas terras e seu povo, para preservar a ordem, ou em nome de um amor que mesmo correspondido haviam-no drasticamente espoliado.

Ele, o vampiro, por muitos considerado um monstro, mesmo por ela, se agora perseguia caçando e assassinando sem piedade, era apenas porque seguia ordens.

Ordens emitidas por ela de procurar e destruir, de fato nada mais era que o gatilho que disparava a bala. Mas a mão que empunhava a arma se chamava Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing, essa era a grande verdade que sempre tentara negar, embora não pudesse mais esconder isso de si mesma.

Não depois das atrocidades que ouvira na última meia hora.

Com o rosto deitado contra o assoalho de granito gelado, os cabelos longos revoltos, o rosto vermelho, tendo os pés de Anderson sobre suas omoplatas, os braços presos para trás, a safira dos olhos duas labaredas geladas, ela ouviu Enrico perguntar junto ao seu ouvido, quando ele se agachara para chegar bem perto: _E então, Sir Integral, qual é a sua resposta?

_Vá para o inferno! _Mas não era isso que ele queria e precisava ouvir.

_Estou esperando. _Ele repetiu, enquanto Anderson apertava ainda mais a torção, quase a sufocando, quase a esmagando os pulmões. _Diga-me qual é a sua resposta! _Dessa vez ele ordenou, ao invés de indagar.

Pelo bem da Inglaterra que jurara defender, cerrou os olhos pesadamente num suspiro, e num sibilar de sussurro muito baixo, tal uma serpente acuada, ela disse: _Sim.

Era o bastante.

_Pode soltá-la Anderson! Essa cadela imunda não oferece mais perigo.

Um dia irei matá-lo, eu juro! Ela prometeu para si mesma, mas isso teria de esperar, por ora precisava organizar as idéias, e estudar uma estratégia.

Pondo-se de pé, e pela segunda vez naquela noite sufocante, recusando a mão que graciosamente e de maneira hipócrita ele lhe estendia, ela se colocou frente a frente com seu adversário.

O algoz por trás de toda aquela trapaça, que a empurrara inocentemente e de maneira cega, para a desgraça.

Abrindo um pequeno armário em estilo Luis XV , junto ás portas duplas com brancas cortinas de renda, Enrico tirou uma pasta preta de couro com o símbolo da Hellsing estampada na capa.

E então a estendeu:_Seu dever de casa, e...Antes que me pergunte como consegui isso, já deve imaginar que tenho meus meios, como lhe deixei bem claro ainda pouco.

_Certamente. _Ela disse entre dentes, tomando o dossiê de suas mãos abruptamente, e imediatamente se dirigindo para a porta. _Agora, se não se importa vou me retirar para meus aposentos, preciso muito vomitar, como deve imaginar.

_Claro._Maxwell concordou sardônico.

No entanto, antes que ela saísse, obviamente escoltada pelo paladino, ouviu uma última provocação por parte de Enrico :_De fato esteve esplêndida essa noite, feliz do homem que um dia lhe fizer a Corte.

_Isso jamais irá acontecer, _ela riu orgulhosa e confiante por sobre o ombro, as lentes refletindo o clarão da lua, _é por causa de espécimes como você, que irei morrer virgem. _Integra rebateu e marchou rumo ao quarto tendo Anderson como escolta.

Alucard nunca se preocupara muito com o correr das horas, mas agora estava ali, parado diante de um relógio de carrilhão observando os minutos se arrastar lentamente.

Degustando o que até mesmo podia ser confundido com mortal ansiedade, afinal era uma estranha expectativa, acrescida de tensão em seus nervos que pareciam extremamente alerta naquela noite em particular, tudo isso misturado a um desejo quase sexual de por um fim naquilo tudo, o quanto antes.

Integra se virava na enorme cama de dossel, mas não conseguia dormir, seus pensamentos e sentimentos em louco turbilhão, tão confusos que o mero mergulhar no sono apaziguador, de repente se mostrava uma tarefa titânica á ser cumprida.

Por isso afastando os lençóis de seda, experimentou a textura do chão frio como alento, tendo a camisola de shiffon acetinado lavanda pálido, com rendas na altura dos seios, e finas alças, a abraçar seu corpo elegante, magro, atlético tal qual um amante exigente que nunca teria. E que de maneira desagradável, arranhava sua pele feito uma armadura mal ajustada.

Precisava de um copo d'água.

Precisava de um copo de sangue.

O rosto de Arthur nunca lhe parecera mais cínico, Alucard constatou.

O homem do retrato, seu antigo mestre o fitava de modo confidente, sábio, ladino, tal compreendesse o que se passava no mais secreto resquício de seu ser maldito. De que o vampiro amava sua filha.

A imagem que ela via refletida no espelho, era duma outra mulher, a face afogueada, e de respiração ofegante, enquanto com a mão direita crispada segurava o copo com água fresca. E isso a assustava muito.

Aquele quarto a estava sufocando.

Alucard vagou alheio pelo escritório, e de repente se viu junto á mesa no qual Integral, costumava varar noites a fio sem parar de trabalhar.

Tocou a escrivaninha sóbria, o método de trabalho de Walter muito diferente da displicência organizada de sua adorada, embora eficaz, não guardava traços de uma personalidade fascinante.

Contudo, em respeito á antiga dona daquela cadeira de couro, uma caixa com charutos permanecia intocada, tal um dia esperasse seu retorno hipotético.

A mão de dedos longos abriu o recipiente, e quase acariciou um dos cigarros , para em seguida novamente a fechar abruptamente, quase com ira.

Aquela sala o estava sufocando.

Apertando o copo de cristal bacarat, Integral sorveu o liquido de um gole, os olhos não eram capazes, no entanto, de desviar o foco do seu reflexo no espelho, estaria aguardando inconsciente, que ao invés das feições do seu próprio rosto, olhos vermelhos do outro lado surgissem, num misterioso conjurar de magia negra?

Sim era isso, de certa forma.

Sua mente vinha lhe pregando peças á noite toda.

Desde aquele maldito entrave com Maxwell, sentira-se claramente perturbada, estranhamente vazia.

Ou porque estaria pensando em momentos muito particulares de seu passado com Alucard?

Nuances, que ninguém jamais imaginara, ela os houvesse dividido, compartilhado secretamente ao lado do vampiro sedutor, língua ferina, e mira perfeita.

Tal a primeira vez que ele a conduzira a um stand de tiro, e a ensinara pacientemente, qual seria a maneira ideal de empunhar uma arma, com mortal eficácia.

O corpo dele muito alto comparado a si naquela época, apenas uma menina de doze anos, bastante próximo, meio encurvado, enquanto por trás, ajudava a focar o alvo inicialmente há apenas vinte metros de distância.

A fortaleza de sua anatomia elegantemente trajada em vestimentas vitorianas, como havia escolhido, a protegê-la do coice dos disparos do qual ainda não estava de todo acostumada.

_Isso mestra, com cuidado. Deve saber que sua vida depende apenas da eficiência de sua pontaria, e o mecanismo do gatilho. _Ela se recordava perfeitamente do que ele lhe dissera, sinceramente de cada palavra.

Nunca mais se esquecera, e por conta disso se tornara uma exímia atiradora, quanto a este aspecto não existia qualquer duvida.

A recordação a seguir fora da vez que numa emboscada na Irlanda do Norte, um ghoul a empurrara escada abaixo, fazendo-a torcer o tornozelo esquerdo.

Alucard obviamente exterminara a criatura, mas o que vinha em ondas de um arrepio que tentava em vão conter, era a memória de como ele a carregara nos braços até o helicóptero que os esperava do lado de fora.

O rosto dela recostado junto ao peito do imortal, para que não percebesse que sentia dor, muita dor, afinal não podia vacilar e se mostrar frágil diante do vampiro; por esse motivo muito relutante se permitira esconder a face no casaco de lã vermelho aveludado, enquanto ele a conduzia para segurança do transporte, sem nada dizer.

Ah, e ela descobrira naquela noite que o cheiro dele, ao invés de um odor nauseabundo de morte, era bastante natural, másculo, atraente, reconfortante, talvez nisso consistisse o mistério de suas vitimas sempre se deixarem seduzir, instantes antes de fenecerem no beijo mortal.

Haviam sido poucas as campanhas que com ele compartilhara, no entanto, todas se mostraram bastante interessantes, aventureiras, perigosamente excitantes.

Integra sabia, era difícil, se não impossível, negar o fato de como era bom se vir costa a costa com ele, ambos disparando inúmeras vezes contra o inimigo, a adrenalina subindo pelas veias em ardor, tal fossem consumidos por uma poderosa droga alucinógena, um vinho diabolicamente embriagante.

Na realidade, Alucard, o príncipe Vlad, podia ser uma companhia deveras agradável quando lhe convinha, quando não se via entediado a ponto de atiçar discussões sem fundamento,apenas com o intuito de provocá-la, e sádico assisti-la perder o controle, e a sua falsamente frígida razão.

Notável, ele se tratava de uma criatura de mente aguçada, investigativa, instigante, brilhante. E ao contrário do que todos deveriam pensar, não apenas conversavam sobre missões, armas, vampiros, e extermínio.

Ambos eram amantes da literatura, arte, filosofia, ocultismo, boa música e partidas de xadrez que nunca, nunca terminavam sob o mudo pretexto, de que nenhum dos dois jamais iria aceitar a derrota do outro.

Ela cerrou os olhos, e murmurou pra si mesma: _Estou sentindo sua falta...

_Estou sentindo sua falta..._Ele disse entrando no quarto dela.

A porta se abrindo lentamente, enquanto bastante cuidadoso girava a maçaneta. Como se aquele gesto singelo, fosse o suficiente para fazê-la ali materializar, e lá súbito ele se surpreender, ao encontrar sua Integral aparentemente numa rara fragilidade, adormecida, a sua espera.

Semelhante ás incontáveis vezes, que desobediente e seguro das conseqüências de tamanho atrevimento, autorizara a si próprio o prazer de lhe velar o sono, sem que jamais houvesse sido permitido tomar tamanha liberdade, embora essa regalia nunca houvesse sido tacitamente negada ou proibida , por sua .

Nossa, como ele gostava de ouvir o leve ressonar que ela emitia, e mesmo remover os óculos que muitas vezes se esquecia de tirar do rosto, acabando por adormecer com eles a escorregar pelo nariz afilado e aristocrático.

Com o passar dos anos ele deduzira, Integral fazer isso de maneira deliberadamente premeditada, apenas para que Alucard no meio da noite os viesse retirar, e em seguida os colocar junto á cabeceira ao lado da cama de casal. Uma pequena intimidade silenciosamente concedida.

Muito sério ele abriu o armário, para depois amargar um sorriso desprovido de vivacidade, no lado direito do grande closet estavam enfileirados os monótonos, nada criativos ternos verde oliva, as camisas brancas, gravatas azuis; no entanto, ele sabia no canto superior esquerdo, por trás de uma portinhola de um compartimento que ela imaginava secreto: Integral escondia uma vasta coleção de vestidos de noite.

Vestidos que vez ou outra, quando se acreditava completamente segura, posto que teoricamente ele ainda, deveria estar se demorando nalguma missão longínqua e arriscada, permitia-se se deleitar nos caprichos de ser mulher, maquiando ainda que discretamente seus lábios delicados, provocantes, virginais, intocados.

Adorava vê-la prender os cabelos para o alto, para depois extasiado assisti-la valsar imaginariamente, com algum consorte, do qual irracionalmente sentia muita raiva, ou que de outro modo, gostava de pensar se tratar dele próprio em pura vaidade masculina. Tendo nos braços a mais bela das mulheres.

Bem e por falar em vaidade masculina, quer dizer vampírica, um tal de? Ah, sim, Paul Whitacker, valoroso e fiel capitão da Hellsing, havia perecido em batalha quatro anos atrás, por ter ficado descoberto, durante um ataque de um grupo de vampiros acossados nos arredores de Southampton.

Posto, que Alucard encontrara um certo bilhete, cujo sujeitinho petulante audaciosamente teria escrito para Integral, revelando sentimentos a seu respeito, que nada tinham a ver com as impressões dos relatórios de campo.

Era óbvio que ela jamais tomara conhecimento da tal mensagem.

Egoísta o Servo, deixara que sua mestra acreditasse que esse na verdade muito leal oficial, supostamente teria morrido durante um momento de deserção covarde. Punido pelas trevas de outro vampiro que não: Alucard.

Essa pelo menos era a historia oficial. E quem seria louco de contestar?

Ele ainda lembrava o sorriso de prazer, ao vir o rapaz de cabelos castanho claros, olhos verdes, sendo lentamente devorado pelo ghoul que o imortal, deixara deliberadamente escapar de ser alvejado após tão lauta, e fragorosa refeição.

Alucard tomara a liberdade de sentar na cama com quatro colunas, o aposento apesar de grande, era quase espartano em se considerando a fortuna que a herdeira dos Hellsing acumulava.

A perna dobrada enquanto olhava ao redor, do lado oposto ao da alcova, ficava a porta do banheiro.

Ele desconfiava, que sua mestra tinha completa ciência de seu pequeno fetiche, o de como uma sombra observá-la no banho: com os olhos fechados, tendo os cabelos longos molhados espalhados no encosto da banheira italiana.

A beleza inexorável e inquestionável do corpo humano feminino, esculpido em longos exercícios militares, um corpo que homem algum jamais iria deitar os olhos, se dependesse dele.

Um corpo para sua própria contemplação. Luxúria depravada, mas muito respeitosa, em se tratando de Integral Hellsing.

Um corpo que o fazia reverente em quase adoração religiosa.

_Integra, você está viva, eu sei disso, eu posso sentir. Por favor, fale comigo, mestra. Basta apenas um sinal, um pensamento, uma palavra sequer, para que eu humilde, vá me ajoelhar novamente a seus pés...

Ele suplicou mentalmente, de maneira tão intensa e sincera, que ela captou sua ânsia desesperada, a distância sendo dissipada ante a necessidade premente de um fitar o outro, uma vez mais que fosse.

Mas não podia sucumbir simplesmente, ainda não era hora, ela disse pra si mesma apertando o estômago, e em seguida correndo para a varanda com as janelas abertas. Sentindo um súbito calor terrível mesmo em pleno outono europeu, em suas entranhas inexploradas.

Lentamente, Alucard se deitou na cama, que em sonhos muitas vezes imaginara se vir repousar, como senhor, parceiro, amante, reprodutor, consorte, marido, escravo, servo, homem apenas.

Idílio que a um simples chamado seu, o faria para sempre abandonar a funesta e opressora escuridão de seu caixão de madeira de lei, para aceitar a simples dádiva da ilusão de humanidade, do qual era incapaz de se livrar. Do qual não queria se livrar, ao contrário do que todos pensavam a seu respeito.

Virou-se para a esquerda, e então se deixou fantasiar ela por um instante estar ali tão próxima, em satisfeito silêncio cúmplice, contemplando o teto, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com uma das mechas cor de um raio de luar, após se deliciarem numa ardente noite de amor sem fim.

Sim ela estava viva, em algum lugar, tais impressões não lhe seriam tão latentes não fosse isso uma verdade absoluta, inconteste.

Reclinando o rosto, tal afundasse a própria face sobre o dela, buscando lábios entreabertos, ao invés do inanimado travesseiro que ainda exalava seu suave perfume lavanda, Alucard súbito, drástico, foi roubado de seu devaneio muito intimo e particular.

Extirpado, espoliado, arrancado, novamente expulso do Éden, foi assim que ele se sentiu quando viu a luz do santuário de sua adorada, sendo mundanamente maculado?

Quem seria o violador herege daquele templo?

O miserável inconseqüente e desmiolado, desavisado, capaz de lhe causar tamanha invasão de privacidade, fora de hora?

Com um olhar enlouquecido, os cabelos mais longos que de costume, a dançar a sua volta num vento ilusório, ele se voltou para a criatura impertinente, atrevida e certamente desapegada de qualquer traço de amor próprio.

_Ceras!!!_Ele sibilou com desgosto, o peito arfante, subindo e descendo, os dentes afiados de maneira mortal, ameaçadores, predatórios, cruéis. _Como ousa pisar os pés nos domínios de Integra? _Nunca ele desejara exterminar a policial; quer dizer não até aquele momento.

E a idéia de repente lhe parecera absurdamente tentadora, pelo menos teria uma breve diversão com que ocupar a mente, e afastar por um breve segundo, a sua doce obsessão chamada Integral Hellsing, de seus pecaminosos pensamentos ensandecidos de desejo erótico, embora dicotomicamente embalados por honestas doses de boas, dignas intenções, tão arduamente reprimido ao longo dos anos.

_Me-mestre..._O olhar dela era de pavor, pânico, o mesmo olhar que o amolava tanto. _Che-chegou uma mensagem para o senhor.

Ceras, resolveu falar logo, pois o Conde parecia tão absorto dos fatos, que dava a impressão de ter se esquecido completamente, que solicitara uma audiência com a rainha para aquele domingo.

_Tem o selo do castelo de Buckingham, sua majestade o está aguardando, mestre. _Ela conseguiu concluir com grande dificuldade, visto o vampiro a ter erguido do chão, e pressionado contra a parede violentamente, uma das mãos fechadas em punho junto ao rosto lívido e pálido de maneira perigosa.

Claro! Ele finalmente pareceu despertar do sonho acordado.

_O ultimato, _murmurou muito mais para si do que para a garota vampira, que num descaso largou de volta ao solo, enquanto a viu suspirar tonta de evidente alivio. _Lamento Ceras. _Era um franco pedido de desculpas, Alucard disse ao se afastar. _Mas da próxima vez tenha mais cuidado, posso não ser tão condescendente.

_Sei disso, mestre, não há com o que se preocupar. _Ela garantiu espalmando ambas as mãos no alto, e lhe enviando um sorriso forçado.

O vampiro então acenou para a garota, que entendeu o gesto mudo e desapareceu correndo, somente quando se viu do lado de fora no corredor, pode emitir um longo suspiro, e escorregar para o chão com as pernas flexionadas, que sozinhas tremiam com vontade própria.

_Ufa, essa foi por pouco.

Uma brisa gelada soprou e acalmou por um instante o fogo que a atiçava de maneira quase dolorosa. As cortinas de musselina sacudiram, e a donzela fitou a lua tão cheia, tão bela, tão solitária como ela mesma.

Alucard meio que dividiu esse semelhante sopro do vento, que gentil afagou seus cabelos soltos, revoltos, e de repente se deixou conceber, que talvez em algum lugar, ela estivesse tal como ele naquele preciso momento, silenciosa, observando o astro no céu.

Por isso num impulso inútil estendeu a mão em direção ao firmamento negro, numa vã tentativa de abarcar a lua em sua palma gelada.

Integra movida por uma irracionalidade pouco usual, também estendeu os dedos, tal afagasse a superfície do mar da tranqüilidade, que de repente lhe pareceu tão pequeno, diminuto o bastante para caber em sua mão direita, que lentamente se fechou tal alguém a agarrasse de súbito, muito ágil.

Havia sido atada por férreas garras invisíveis, dominadoras, possessivas, imortais.

_Integra...

_Alucard...

Distantes um do outro, e ainda assim demasiado próximos, conectados por invisíveis fios que os mantinham em perfeita comunhão de mente, e espírito.

Pobres vítimas, destinadas a sofrer eternamente de uma efervescente atração mútua, embora silenciosa, proibida, pecaminosa, devastadora, desconfiada, discrepante, destoante, e ainda assim capaz de conduzi-los, num mesmo compasso, de maneira inexorável, impensada, natural, inerente, incoerente, inegável.

Apaixonada seria a palavra ideal, perfeita, única, catalisadora.

Assim colocando o chapéu estilo Fedora na cabeça, Alucard saiu do quarto, não podia mais se tardar, tinha um encontro importante do qual não tinha como se imiscuir, e precisava respeitar a famosa pontualidade britânica.

Tentando reprimir a gama de sensações, dos quais ainda se via sacudido, fechou a porta e saiu para a noite que inconsolada, implorava a companhia de seu senhor absoluto.

Capíatulo III

PALÁCIO DE BUCKINGHAM

Com a graça e imperiosidade de quem um dia teria possuído o próprio castelo grandioso, Alucard retornava mais uma vez ao Palácio de Buckingham.

Sua última visita oficial juntamente com Arthur e Richard Hellsing, havia sido em 1940, logo após um dos sete bombardeios pelos nazistas, á morada da Família Real Inglesa.

Elizabeth II na época apenas uma princesa de catorze anos, ficara muito

impressionada com sua imponente presença, e curiosa se atreveu a permanecer na sala onde o vampiro juntamente com o Rei George VI, além dos doze cavaleiros da Távola Redonda e o líder da Real Ordem Protestante, seriamente discutiam uma estratégia de neutralizar os avanços alemães, que insistiam em querer derrubar o castelo de Londres.

De certo já ensaiava os primeiros passos como futura rainha, Alucard lembrava-se de ter se aproximado bastante dela, tendo comentando que no futuro seria uma grande mulher, e que a coragem de enfrentá-lo sem temer o desconhecido, o havia despertando um enorme respeito por sua pessoa. Logo assegurando, que iria sempre proteger a sua Inglaterra de maneira aguerrida, e valorosa.

E naquela noite estava ali para justamente refutar a promessa, isto é , caso não obtivesse a resposta pelo qual vinha sofrendo as agruras do Hades dia e noite, desde o fatídico adeus a sua mestra na cela da Torre.

Dois guardas abriram as portas da sala do trono, as botas do vampiro ecoando no silêncio sepulcral, ao lado da rainha apenas uma aia, adolescente, vestida em trajes formais.

_Chegue mais perto, vampiro.

A ordem da rainha em sua voz trêmula, fora bastante direta, e elegante.

Alucard cortesmente enfiando os óculos no bolso interno do casaco cor de sangue, ajoelhou-se muito polidamente, há uns dois metros e meio de distância do trono.

Os cabelos longos abaixo dos joelhos flutuavam suavemente de maneira independente.

A cabeça baixa, inclinada de maneira servil, além dos olhos cerrados, mostrava toda sua honestidade, e lealdade.

Trazia ainda a mão direita colocada sobre o abdômen, e a esquerda apoiada no chão. Um tipo de mesura antiquada, bela, e muito refinada que hoje em dia não se via mais ninguém usar nada parecido, ou tão galhardo, pelo menos.

Nobre, bastante nobre.

Indubitavelmente um galante cavaleiro da Idade Média.

_Majestade. _Ele falou em sua inconfundível voz de tenor._Este seu mais humilde Servo vêm diante de ti implorar por Vossa misericórdia, nessa hora de tão grande desespero, dificuldade, e pesar ,que arduamente ele enfrenta.

Com um aceno de mão, Elizabeth disse:_Príncipe Vlad, deixe-me ver seu rosto mais uma vez. _Alucard obedeceu e chegou bem mais perto.

_Belo e perigoso como sempre,_as mãos enrugadas então abarcaram o rosto tão caracteristicamente romeno, e se deu conta de que os antigos retratos que os livros de história apresentavam-no, nada condiziam com a realidade pungente de sua imponência máscula, visceral e ainda assim absurdamente aristocrática.

Era lindo á seu modo, de pele cinzenta, olhos rubros, altura incomum, boca grande e nariz longo afilado. Um gentleman com ares de macho, não um mero pavão empoado de atitudes floreadas, repletas de hipocrisia.

_Obrigado. _Agradeceu um tanto quanto sem jeito, afinal eram raras as vezes que recebia qualquer tipo de elogio, de fato estava mais acostumado aos insultos do quão era repugnante, imundo, nefasto, obsceno, psicótico, perverso e inferior.

_Mas porque sinto que suas palavras de simplicidade são absolutamente vazias? _A rainha o incitou educadamente. _Seu tom de humildade, nada condiz com o recado, que Sir Islands me enviou dias atrás...Creio que...Se não me falha a memória no adiantado de minha idade, onde ferrenhamente teria mostrado ao ex-mordomo da Hellsing, sua intenção de destruir meu país; estou correta?

_Sim.E muito me envergonho disso, _Alucard admitiu num profundo murmúrio, _ por essa razão venho sinceramente suplicar por Vossa grandiosa boa vontade, e me dizer apenas onde está minha Senhora, minha mestra, Sir Integral Hellsing.

Nada mais desejo desse mundo além da ciência de seu paradeiro, vivo ou morto.

Se morto para deitá-la em um funeral como merece um ser cristão, que mesmo considerado traidor, um dia fielmente defendeu essa nação.

E se vivo...Gostaria de apenas vê-la, ao menos uma vez mais, Majestade.

_Palavras tocantes, Alucard.

_Sinceras. _Ele a fitava diretamente, mas não de maneira aterradora, mais como: amargurada.

_Mas tudo á seu tempo.

_Tempo?O que pretende dizer com isso? _Ele piscou.

Nesse interlúdio Elizabeth se ergueu do trono, e ele se afastou um pouco mais, dando espaço para a velha dama descer os quatro degraus.

Gentil ele ofereceu o braço esquerdo, que ela aceitou depositando a mão pequena e com um simples anel sem detalhes, sobre a tipóia improvisada do vampiro.

Lado a lado caminharam até uma varanda que dava para o jardim principal do palácio, logo atrás a menina de cabelos longos negros azulados, olhos azuis, óculos de lupa, e sardas sobre o nariz os seguia em cordato silêncio.

_Para alguém que goza da imortalidade, _ela enfim respondeu depois de um longo momento em absorto silêncio, enquanto fitava o rosto do vampiro banhado pela lua, uma imagem etérea e surreal, _você me parece bastante ansioso.

O vampiro fez menção de revidar, mas a rainha o impediu, com um gesto de sua mão num velado comando autoritário: _jamais vi ninguém amar tanto uma mulher, como você, Alucard.

As palavras dela o assaltaram num impacto.

Estariam seus mais secretos desejos e devaneios, por ora tão transparentes assim?

Teria ele se tornado a tal nível suscetível a humanidade, ao ponto de qualquer um ser capaz de divisá-lo sem licença, a despeito de seus esforços em esconder entre sombras a realidade, e simplesmente ver-se devastado qual fosse cristal puro?

Ele se virou para os pinheiros podados, o olhar distante, perdido em outra época, enquanto sentia o vento gelado acariciar seus cabelos longos. Ao largo aviões cruzavam os céus em suas rotas usuais.

_Acha mesmo? _Admitiu de certa forma, enfim com aquela pergunta. A raposa velha o pegara de jeito.

_De fato o sexo frágil foi sempre seu maior inimigo, há de concordar. _Ela sorriu confidente. _ O único que até agora não conseguiu de fato vencer. _Analisou.

_Se pensa assim...

_Ora, e não foi você, quem se permitiu excomungar e amaldiçoar?E com isso tornar-se um tirano sanguinário, por nunca ter aceitado como devia, o suicídio de sua primeira esposa?

Além é claro que em razão disso se transformou na criatura noturna, habitante das trevas, por não ter sido hábil o suficiente em refrear os próprios sentimentos desprovidos de qualquer sanidade, Alucard?

_E como poderia ter sido diferente, Majestade?Se eu havia sido vítima de uma armadilha criada, por Radul,o meu único parente vivo? _Que inferno! Aquela não era, hora, nem a ocasião de discutir um passado tão longínquo, que nem mesmo ele se deixava mais com freqüência rememorar.

Exceto claro, durante pesadelos incessantes, constantes, e aterrorizadores, que ao que tudo indicava em breve seriam substituídos por outros, dessa vez envolvendo uma jovem alta, de pele morena, cabelos loiros e olhos frios, com um provocante charuto no canto esquerdo da boca.

_Depois, teve a senhorita Murray, _ele a fitava de soslaio, ainda tentando entender onde a rainha estava querendo chegar com aquela conversa sem propósito, quando por sua vez tinha feito apenas uma única e simples requisição.

Tão fácil de ser atendida, a não ser que, que ela estivesse querendo lhe fazer alguma barganha, e por esse motivo o estava enredando naquela valsa de palavras e acusações sem fundamento.

De modo que acabou por aceitar tomar parte naquela dança , e verificar até onde aquilo tudo iria levar.

_Segundo me consta, teria causado uma confusão enorme em meu país, entre uma das famílias mais abastadas e influentes da época.

Um escândalo envolvendo os Westenra, e sua única filha Lucy, de fato a melhor amiga da futura senhora Hacker. _Pausa sugestiva, e inteligente.

Rainha e vampiro frente a frente.

Poderosas criaturas cada uma a sua maneira, habitantes de dois distantes distintos reinos: o dos vivos e dos mortos, opostos embora não inimigos.

Duas faces da mesma moeda.

_ Corrija-me se eu estiver errada: onde por força do grupo liderado por Van

Hellsing, que o enfim caçou e aprisionou como devia; desfruto da graça, e do verdadeiro prazer de tê-lo aqui nesta amistosa conversa, numa madrugada de outono. Ainda, que há muito já passe da minha hora de recolher.

_De modo algum, tudo que disse está fatalmente correto, e admito: o prazer de desfrutar de semelhante companhia, me é compartilhado de mesmo modo. _Verdade, Alucard admirava momentos como aqueles, entre humanos audazes, inteligentes, que não o temiam desafiar de maneira aberta e sem receios.

Ela prosseguiu, tal não houvesse sido interpelada :_E agora por causa de seus sentimentos, por uma de minhas súditas, ameaça cometer a maior de suas insanidades? Querendo exterminar milhares de vidas inocentes, apenas para satisfazer seu ego doentio de luxúria sem limites, Alucard?

Elizabeth pousou a mão no lugar onde um dia teria batido um coração bravio, e o vampiro lhe permitiu tal atrevimento, audácia pouco concedida a meros mortais, o que não era o caso obviamente.

O olhar dela era de águia, desafiador: _De modo que lhe pergunto: valeria á pena?

Ah, então não era uma barganha, era apenas a verdade?Portanto, tomando a mão envelhecida da rainha, e levando-a aos lábios, num breve e cálido beijo gelado em seus dedos, veemente ele negou com a cabeça.

_Por qualquer das outras que mencionou de forma tão inteligente, minha resposta só pode ser absolutamente: não.

Fosse o que sei hoje, teria lamentado claro, a morte de Elizabetha, mas seguido adiante sem me deixar engolfar no desespero.

Fosse o que sei hoje, jamais teria deflorado e sugado o sangue de Lucy em seu próprio jardim.

Fosse o que sei hoje, teria me afastado de Willhelmina, no instante que ela cordialmente tentou se desvencilhar de minha abordagem atrevida, naquela tarde junto ao cinematógrafo...

_Então? _Ela recolheu os dedos, pois sabia que o vampiro não havia concluído seu raciocínio, assim ergueu o queixo e esperou pelo resto.

_Mas por Integra, sim, Majestade, eu seria capaz, melhor, eu sou capaz de cometer as maiores atrocidades que sua mente nunca poderia, nem por um mísero instante imaginar. _Assumiu sem maiores delongas. _ Em quinhentos e setenta anos nesse mundo, já vi de tudo, e posso garantir que jamais houve ou haverá uma mulher como Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing.

A razão de toda bravura, beleza e dignidade, para qual um guerreiro não hesitaria erguer suas armas.

Novamente ele se ajoelhou, dessa vez não de maneira cortês, mas pedinte, mendicante.

Ambas as mãos ao chão, juntamente com sua a rainha gloriosa, se elevava imperiosa a sua frente.

_Em minha época, homens duelariam até a morte, mais: guerreariam e invadiriam feudos sem qualquer piedade, para apenas de semelhante ser, um breve sorriso receber.

Como não adorar, e se sentir feliz em servir tão grandiosa mulher, Majestade?

_Levante-se príncipe. _Ela ordenou seca. _Pois bem, você venceu, não será preciso transformar o Tamisa num novo Rio Princesa da Romênia.

Alucard de pé agora, ele a fitava com um brilho de algo que jurara, havia esquecido o que era completamente, algo chamado:esperança.

_Claro que não, Majestade. _Era impressão ou seu coração ensaiara um soluço,um sutil batimento, uma leve e deliciosa pontada de dor?

_Ela, sua mestra, sua Integra, está viva. _E antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa,novamente o interrompeu, _Embora incomunicável. Eu a enviei como minha embaixadora, para uma missão secreta, muito importante e sutil, que será obrigada a cumprir em absoluto sigilo, como derradeira prova de sua lealdade á Coroa Britânica.

Por minha orientação, permanecerá por um ou dois anos, sem qualquer contato com você, ou qualquer outra pessoa de suas antigas relações.

Mas não tema, Alucard, ela está segura.

Solicitei os serviços de um grupo de como direi?Profissionais que irá mantê-la em constante vigilância. Claro nada comparado á suas habilidades e experiência, mas adianto que onde ela se encontra, também não irá sofrer grandes riscos, esteja certo disso. Dou-lhe minha palavra de honra, meu fiel vampiro.

_Um ou dois anos? _Ele inclinou a cabeça ao repetir, aquilo sim parecia eternidade.

_Depois disso, _a rainha sorriu maliciosa, aproximando um passo para junto do No Life King, _se quiser, abrirei uma exceção e lhe darei autorização para fazê-la a Corte.

Afinal é de família nobre, aliás de melhor estirpe e linhagem que os Hellsing, e se quer saber a verdade?Assumo que me seria de muito gosto, esse desenlace entre dois, de meus mais queridos súditos.

Alucard se sentiu lívido. Aquela pequena mulher começava a deixá-lo deveras perturbado.

A corte?Será que ele entendera bem?

_Corte? _Indagou cauteloso.

_Interessante, agora deu para repetir o que falo? _Ela sorriu. _O furor da paixão faz das criaturas as mais divertidas. _Alucard preferiu nada comentar.

_Sir Integral , já passa da idade de ter um consorte,precisa deixar um herdeiro como parte de suas obrigações, e honestamente não consigo imaginá-la com qualquer outro ser desse mundo, que não o imortal a minha frente.

De fato, politicamente falando, seria uma aliança muito interessante para Inglaterra.

Após tão generosa, inesperada, e incrível oferta, ele se curvou em outra mesura, arrematando num sorriso sedutor: _Fico mais do que envaidecido com sua proposta, Majestade.

Todavia, essa é uma honra que jamais minha mestra, e como mesma disse, adorada Sir Integral ,concordaria em aceitar. O que profundamente lamento.

Os sentimentos que tão sabiamente os percebeu, Majestade, trata-se de algo totalmente unilateral, posso garantir.

_Será?Não estaria tão certa disso, ou sinto uma gota de desprezo pelo próprio charme, vampiro?

_Charme é algo que Integral não leva em conta, eu lhe garanto.

_Veremos.

Por um segundo, os olhos ágeis de Alucard mudaram o foco do rosto marcado da sua antiga amiga, para um avião da British Airlines que voava perigosamente perto.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

_Isso não me parece usual. _Disse para si mesmo e ainda assim de uma forma bastante audível:_Majestade, imagino que tenha solicitado reforços na segurança quando soube de minha visita, correto?Inclusive da RAF...

_Evidente. _A rainha ficara confusa com a súbita mudança de atitude do príncipe, o corpo alto todo alerta, bastante diferente da criatura cortês e garbosa de instantes atrás, parecia uma corda de violino pronta a se romper de tão tensa, a qualquer minuto.

_E onde eles estão agora?

A rainha somente naquele instante, percebeu a mensagem muda do vampiro, que completou: _Sinto cheiro de sangue.

Alucard jogou o casaco vermelho sobre os ombros, de modo a ter maior movimento, e com os braços em cruz, enfiou os dedos nos gatilhos da Casull e Jackal simultaneamente.

Ao passo que sua figura se multiplicava em servos que sombrios, eles se arrastaram pelo salão do palácio, para além dos jardins, até os portões que davam nas ruas em chamas tão ardentes quanto o inferno.

Precisava averiguar.

Policial?

Ele estabeleceu o contato mental entre mestre e serva.

Sim mestre?

Ceras no subterrâneo do palácio, tal havia sido orientada, trazia a Vladimir Harkonnen sobre o ombro, o rugir da arma de artilharia pesada gritando fogo contra um exército de serviçais, damas de companhia, membros da guarda real, que tal um filme de terror em fantasias de halloween antecipado, a cercavam num canto entre a cozinha e o corredor de acesso aos andares superiores, como andarilhos sem vida, sedentos de sangue.

Preciso que proteja a rainha e seus familiares,quero que os leve até minha propriedade em Carfax, e os mantenha lá escondidos.

Certo, mestre...Mas a-acontece que agora estou meio enrolada!

Riu sem graça olhando a sua volta, em busca de uma rota de fuga.

Claro que Ceras não estava desobedecendo ordens expressas, o fato era que, bem: enrolada era o sentido literal do que estava acontecendo com ela naquele minuto.

Pois num momento de distração, havia sido encurralada e arrastada pelos coturnos, por seis mostrengos, que a conseguiram capturar e depois amarrá-la com cabos de aço um elevador de comida, contra a janela , pela qual tentara se jogar, durante a conversa com Alucard.

Torcendo o nariz, notou com desgosto que as suas meias brancas, modelo sete oitavos, do novo uniforme caqui, pareciam frangalhos rasgados e lavados com o sangue, que ora se alastrava nas dependências dos empregados do Palácio de Buckingham.

Agachada, mas sem soltar seu canhão lança mísseis, modelo anti-Midians, Ceras se virou num golpe marcial e acertou em cheio a cara de quem ela acreditava ser o líder. E usando de uma força que ainda lutava em dominar, num berro raivoso, rompeu as correntes improvisadas que lhe sufocavam os seios enormes.

_É ninguém não pode dizer que eu não seja uma mulher de peito! _Ela riu com as presas a mostra, a sede de sangue, subindo por suas veias, finalmente.

Alguns metros acima de sua cabeça de cabelos espetados, Alucard agia rápido.

_Onde fica a saída de emergência, ou passagem secreta, desse salão?

_Embaixo do trono, onde mais?

Claro, ás vezes o óbvio era a melhor alternativa, ele riu satisfeito.

_Pois, segure-se em mim, e não tenha medo, Majestade, iremos dar um passeio que nunca irá se esquecer. _Ele alertou com seu charme cativante, e depois um tanto embaraçado, se é que isso era possível, solicitou algo que soara no mínimo o cúmulo do absurdo. _Por favor, monte em minhas costas.

Numa fração de segundo, o universo se tornara negro em trevas infernais, e enfim ela assistia ao apavorante espetáculo da transformação alquímica, antes apenas conhecida através de relatórios e narrativas; mas jamais testemunhada até ali: onde o charmoso príncipe romeno se transmutava no assombroso príncipe das trevas na forma de um gigantesco, e aterrador cão de seis olhos.

Numa velocidade impossível de ser descrita em palavras mortais, e tal cavalgasse numa perigosa corrida de obstáculos, Alucard a transportara da varanda descoberta, até o secreto bunker subterrâneo, escondido debaixo do trono.

E ao lá chegar, sentiu-se francamente aliviado, ao perceber reunidos, e também protegidos por armas de grosso calibre, com balas banhadas em prata da Abadia Lanchester, o restante dos membros da Família Real.

Claro: devidamente escoltados por uma dúzia de fiéis remanescentes, e muito bem treinados soldados da Organização. Que haviam permanecido leais a causa da Hellsing, sob as ordens de Sir Penwood, um dos mais dignos cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, segundo dizia Integral, e no qual ela parecia bastante confiar, dentro da medida cautelosa do possível.

_Se me dão licença...Tenho trabalho a fazer._Ele se desculpou com um divertido brilho no olhar, e uma breve mesura.

E assim numa estranha coreografia, diante de expectadores embasbacados, que o assistiram impressionados: erguer os braços para o ar, tombar a cabeça para trás em invocação, ao mesmo tempo, que incitava seus cabelos enormes a desafiarem a gravidade e a lógica.

O No Life King permitira seu corpo amorfo, de propriedades incapazes de serem explicadas pela ciência convencional, assumir a forma negra líquida, que passara a escorrer pelas frestas quase imperceptíveis das paredes reforçadas do bunker.

Então escorregando para o lado de fora, rumo á noite sua única amante fiel, onde mil morcegos que também se chamavam Alucard, o aguardavam, ele alçou vôo em direção ao alvo.

Erguendo a cabeça para o topo do palácio ele viu: a mesma garota que a princípio seria uma dama de companhia da rainha, e que doida agora dançava com um mosquete junto ao peito, tal uma baliza mestre de banda, ao som de uma antiga marcha alemã de guerra encerrada num gramofone do início do século.

A voz suave de soprano naquele momento ecoando, ao som da letra ufanista, com promessas de vitória, conclamando os irmãos nazistas a se unirem em conquista e marcha sobre a Inglaterra, inconscientemente o convocava a batalha.

" Heute wollem wir ein liedlin ungen,

Trisken wollen wir den kuhlen wein

Un die gloser sollen dazu klingen

Ela disparou uma vez, e acertou os carros forte que prontamente ao sinal de ameaça, em comboio avançaram em direção a residência da família real.

Fantasticamente apenas uma bala que ricocheteara no ar, tal uma grande serpente, havia sido o suficiente para atingir os encouraçados em barricada, levando-os pelos ares, tal fossem impulsionados por uma grande força que os havia atirado ao longe, impedindo qualquer acesso as vias oficiais e alternativas do castelo.

Denn es mub, es mub geschieden rein

Gib mir deine hand, deine weibe Hand

Leb wohl, mein Schatz

Não muito distante dali, na mansão Hellsing, Walter com olhos surpresos, assistia na televisão LCD de sessenta polegadas, o plantão noticiário; onde a repórter ruiva de cabelos curtos, usando um terno azul marinho, impressionada, relatava o recém descoberto sequestro de um novíssimo boing 747 da British Airlines, por um grupo de terroristas, ainda não identificado, mas que ao que tudo indicava: tinham como alvo o Palácio de Buckingham.

Imediatamente, o Anjo da Morte correu para a sala de guerra, e acionou o telefone vermelho que tinha contato direto com a central do MI-5 e as forças armadas, mas descobriu isso se tratar de um esforço vão, pois como daquela vez, seis meses atrás todas as linhas também estavam cortadas.

A cena do ataque á fortaleza dos Hellsing se repetia, dessa vez em maior escala, e com um objetivo ainda mais audacioso: assassinar a rainha!

Leb wohl, mein Schatz

Leb wohl, lebe whol

Denn wir fahnen, denn wir fahnnen

Segundo disparo, o som do mosquete era ensurdecedor, e mesmo ele sendo um grande conhecedor de armas, jamais Alucard vira coisa semelhante. Era magnífico!

Feliz a snipper, deitada com as pernas para o ar, a gigantesca arma entre os joelhos finos, prosseguia cantando enaltecida com sua grandeza de caçadora, ao vir o obelisco de Trafalgar Square ruir com o efeito mágico de suas balas com rastros azuis na escuridão noturna.

Enfim um pouco de diversão..._Alucard pensou, enquanto se deixava aproximar do grande círculo desenhado com sangue, aquele que o teria ativado os sentidos para perceber a armadilha contra a Coroa.

Ao centro seus medonhos olhos, que traziam a cor do fogo, identificaram a suástica nazista, e a garota que eufórica consumida em próprio êxtase dava a impressão de brincar no topo do palácio, tal fosse uma criança a se divertir no Hyde Park.

Leb wohl, lebe whol

Denn wir fahnen, denn wir fahnen

O terceiro disparo só podia ser definido como estupendo, e oh ele se encantou num sorriso excitado, ao vir que como deduzira, ela havia mirado o enorme avião comercial das linhas aéreas britânicas, que agora sobrevoava o castelo.

E pensar que nem trinta segundos havia se passado, desde que ele descobrira algo de errado estar acontecendo...

Assim, ao ser alvejado pela bala de efeito inusitado o pássaro de aço descreveu uma curva descendente, e se estilhaçou num espetáculo, visto apenas há mais de cinqüenta anos.

O fogo em maior escala, e como da outra vez, já passara a consumir o quarteirão e a ala sul do castelo.

Aquele ataque se dependesse dele, contudo, entraria para a história como a oitava tentativa fracassada de ver Buckingham sendo destruído pelos inimigos nazistas alemães.

Á passos lentos, ele diminuíra a distância até a atiradora de elite, que deveria contar uns quinze ou dezesseis anos quando muito, ele calculou.

Sua voz potente de tenor, se unindo a dela, em um macabro dueto, tendo como sinfonia de fundo o som de sirenes, gritos, granadas, bombas, aviões da RAF quebrando a barreira do som, e mais suave ao fundo, tal oboé afinado: o pontual badalar do Big Bang.

Denn wir fahnen gegen

Alucard muito sorridente, daquela maneira perversa, tal um gato que adora brincar com a presa antes da refeição, parou junto de sua pequena, e graciosamente maluca adversária, quase sentindo pena do terrível destino, que sobre em ela em breve iria se abater.

Com satisfação, ele percebeu que a menina não mais cantava gloriosa sua ária de guerra, e sim murmurava tétrica, quase mecânica os versos que tão bem conhecia.

Os bonitos olhos azuis, muito intensos, estavam paralisados, fascinados e aterrorizados a fitá-lo, tal eles contemplassem a sua frente, a materialização do diabo em pessoa.

_Zamiel? _Ela balbuciou, uma lágrima cintilando na lente direita dos óculos redondos. Aquele homem, era a encarnação do personagem da ópera, que o Major na base secreta de Shambala lhe havia narrado semanas atrás.

Uma historia que a tinha deixado sem dormir de tanto medo por três noites inteiras.

Então o coração dela, escondido por baixo daquele terninho preto engravatado, passou a bater de maneira provocante e deliciosa para os sentidos de vampiro apurados, e fetichistas...

Ele anotou mentalmente, fosse ela loira, seria um arremedo adolescente em miniatura de sua Integral.

Fascinante.

Assim rindo consigo mesmo, Alucard não pode deixar de perceber a gostosa ironia.

E foi quase gozando de um enorme prazer orgástico, ante a perspectiva ainda que meio torpe e distorcida de enfim após tantos anos, ver realizar uma erótica fantasia proibida muito particular, que ele se curvou gentilmente em sua direção.

_Inteiramente ao seu dispor, sturmfraulein.

O hálito quente e ao mesmo tempo gelado, que o vampiro emitiu numa pequena nuvem negra, se expandiu pelo ar engolfando o rostinho gracioso da garotinha, fazendo-a tossir violentamente.

A sensação, o cheiro do medo absoluto que ela exalava, o invadia os poros de maneira sensual, primitiva, irresistível, obscena.

Alucard por um segundo contemplou sua refeição daquela noite, deslizando a longa língua pelos lábios superiores, os enormes e afiados dentes a brilhar tal a foice da morte. Seria um banquete.

Incitando-a, percebendo o disco de vinil estar quase no fim: o vampiro sussurrou em seu ouvido a derradeira estrofe, da canção que até pouco, ela cantarolava pelos ares: Engeland, Engeland!"

Então de repente a serenata macabra perdera a graça, ela notou.

Num estalar de seus dedos enluvados, o gramofone explodiu, e o enorme mosquete que bravamente a garota segurava quase foi ao chão.

_Vamos brincar, _Alucard sugeriu, enquanto com ambas as mãos a segurar-lhe as laterais da cabeça, ele extraiu de sua mente assustada, o nome da sua nova e apetitosa vítima, degustando lentamente cada letra, em pura antecipação._ Rip Van Winkle?

Quando finalmente começava a pegar no sono, Integral viu seu cativeiro de luxo, sendo invadido por uma jovem noviça a qual havia sido apresentada áquela tarde, e se lembrava bem, chamava-se Yumi.

Como todos os membros da Seção XIII, apesar da frágil aparência, também ela se tratava de uma hábil guerreira, sendo sua arma de combate, uma espada japonesa do século XIX, que ardilosamente mantinha escondida entre as dobras do negro hábito de freira.

Sentando-se na cama prontamente alerta, em puro reflexo dos anos de treinamento nas casernas da milícia, Integra de pronto sabia que alguma coisa de errado estaria acontecendo, muito antes do que o esperado, infelizmente.

_O Arcebispo Maxwell, pediu que viesse buscá-la, parece que acaba de haver um ataque terrorista a Londres.

_O quê? _Os olhos de Integral como que saltaram das órbitas, enquanto de imediato, já repunha os óculos, e vestia o penhoar longo de seda com mangas compridas, no mesmo tom lilás esmaecido por sobre a camisola.

Sua pressa em seguir a noviça fora tanta, que nem se preocupara em calçar os chinelos.

E em menos de um minuto chegava ao home teather da mansão, onde os demais membros da Iscariote já se encontravam reunidos.

Sentando-se na única poltrona vaga da moderna sala de vídeo, Integral assistira ao noticiário da BBC, que havia sido transmitido em caráter excepcional e ao vivo.

A repórter, Esther Collenwood, diante do que antes fora o obelisco da praça central de Trafalgar Square, tinha ao fundo como cenário uma confusão digna de um filme catastrófico de gosto bastante duvidoso, produzido nos estúdios de Hollywood.

_Por volta da meia noite e quarenta e cinco de hoje, um avião da British Airlines, partindo de Barcelona, com destino a Londres foi seqüestrado por um grupo terrorista, não identificado.

Uma mensagem receptada dois minutos antes da colisão do 747, contra o Palácio de Buckingham, alertava que este seria o alvo do ataque.

Nenhum grupo extremista islã, ou ligado ao movimento separatista da Irlanda do Norte, assumiu até agora a autoria do atentado.

O que leva a crer se tratar de alguma outra facção independente com motivos obscuros.

_Last Battalion, Grupo Millenium..._Integra disse num tom muito baixo, súbito a atenção não somente dela, como de todos, foi tomada pela cena aérea, e em tempo real, captada por um dos helicópteros da emissora, que insistia em sobrevoar as proximidades dos jardins devastados do palácio.

O inconfundível Rolls Royce, modelo 1960, triplamente blindado da Família Hellsing, entrara a toda, colidindo estrategicamente com os portões negros do castelo, indo parar dentro de uma fonte italiana em estilo Belle Epoque.

De dentro dele, ela observou com sorriso orgulhoso, saltou Walter C Doneaz, seguido por?

Por um grupo de homens que somente há três dias havia sido apresentada, os mercenários da Wild Geese; assim como ela, todos assistiam as cenas mal respirando.

O silêncio pesado sendo quebrado apenas pelo o som das sirenes, e alarido, de uma Londres sitiada por um ataque terrorista de dimensões até então nunca vistas no planeta Terra.

Pois como evitar ou presumir o seqüestro de um avião civil comercial de ser atirado contra um prédio alvo?

Este se tratava de um perfil, que como estrategista, era obrigada a admitir: havia sido macabramente inventivo e original. Em outras palavras: brilhante.

A câmera por um instante focalizara o preciso momento, em que fugindo de meia dúzia de ghouls, que tal um milagre do diabo saíam do avião em destroços ilesos, então perseguiam uma Ceras Victoria, munida da poderosa arma anti-aérea, ao passo que a alvejavam com uma impiedosa saraivada de tiros.

Mesmo a distância, Integra notou o desespero, e a selvageria com que a serva de seu servo estava lutando naquela noite.

E ficou bastante satisfeita com o que viu. Enfim Ceras Victoria parecia tomar jeito.

Mestre, preciso de reforços. Ela implorou mentalmente.

Está na hora de lidar com os seus problemas sozinha, Policial, ou jamais irá crescer.

Alucard de modo paternal negou seu suporte.

Sim seu mestre tinha razão. Estava na hora de viver como gente grande. Então fechando os olhos agora muito vermelhos, dominados por uma ira enlouquecida, a garota gritou avançando, voando por cima da fonte e indo se juntar a pequena tropa de suporte que guerreava junto a Walter.

Como ainda estava no estagio inicial, do aprendizado do controle de suas novas habilidades de imortal, o salto mal calculado, a fez cair em cima de um dos poucos humanos que se encontravam do lado de dentro dos jardins.

As pernas abertas, ahm, digamos: de forma nada elegante, enquanto mostravam a roupa de baixo de maneira escandalosa, fizeram-na corar terrivelmente.

Acontecimento que captou de imediato a atenção, dos olhos cor de mel, de um atraente jovem com band-aid no nariz, longa trança castanho arruivado, e um uniforme militar desconhecido.

Ou lala! Ele assobiou baixo e longamente, enquanto a devorava por inteiro com sua observação masculina, divertida e provocante.

_Precisando de ajuda, mignonette? _O desconhecido sugeriu num cativante sotaque francês.

_Quem são vocês?_A vampira tornou com ar duvidoso. _Porque chegaram aqui com o Walter?

_Somos os Wild Geese fiquei sabendo que estavam precisando de suporte especialista, e viemos nos juntar a Hellsing, na batalha contra..._Ele olhou incrédulo ao redor, _Contra sei lá o que seja isso. _Disse ao disparar cinco vezes, na direção de um zumbi de olhos vermelhos, que um dia teria sido um simples passageiro executivo voltando para casa.

A propósito o meu nome é Pip Bernadotte, mas fique a vontade de me chamar de mon amour, se quiser.

Num impulso, em meio a uma guerra relâmpago em que podia morrer a qualquer segundo, o mercenário resolveu não desperdiçar a sua talvez primeira e última chance com aquela garota de curvas generosas.

Portanto se aproveitando da providencial posição assim deitada de lado por sobre o escultural corpo de Ceras Victória, ele a beijou na boca de maneira sensual, ardente e maluca.

Mon dieu!

Ceras mal podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer!

Havia experimentado com um completo estranho, seu primeiro beijo, e o pior: tinha gostado.

Bem, como teria Pip e seu batalhão de mercenários, ido parar em Londres, quando na verdade deviam ter permanecido em Roma servindo de guarda costas de Integral?

Essa era mesma pergunta que ela se fazia naquele momento, e foi Enrico que rompendo o silêncio por demais prolongado, esclareceu esse ponto:_ Como vê, Sir Integral , os valores que tanto acredita ainda existirem hoje em dia, não passam de mera ilusão.

O que move o mundo, inclusive os personagens desse filme realista do outro lado da tv, é o dinheiro!

Ela desviou o olhar, ao vir ele se sentar provocativo no braço da poltrona, em que estava.

O que a fez saltar para o outro lado da sala, onde Maxwell, Yumi e uma outra noviça com trajes masculinos, Heinkel, permaneciam a postos, prontos a sacarem suas armas a qualquer sinal do arcebispo.

_Acontece que Walter C Doneaz colocou um anúncio, em fóruns obscuros de conspiração, discussão, e ação anti-terrorista independentes da internet, oferecendo uma quantia vultosa, para não dizer escandalosa, aqueles que desejassem juntar a uma Organização Paramilitar de combate a forças obscuras, na Inglaterra.

_Eu não acredito. _Integra disse entre dentes abraçando a si mesma, súbito tremendo num calafrio de puro ódio daquele homem arrogante que a importunava a vida, chamado Enrico Maxwell.

A ela parecia inconcebível ver a Hellsing sendo invadida por mercenários que visavam apenas dinheiro, desprovidos de qualquer credito sobre a causa, ou respeito á religião anglicana, e a rainha.

Outrossim a Era Fergusson, havia sido enterrada com ele, admitiu.

_Resumindo, quem paga melhor leva. _Enrico ironizou. _Mas pode ficar tranqüila, Sir Integral ,Yumi e Heinkel são suficientemente hábeis para a tarefa de sua segurança enquanto permanecer como nossa convidada de honra, aqui em Roma.

Integra não queria ouvir aquela conversa, seu olhar vagava do rosto do arcebispo asqueroso, para o aparelho de televisão, na vã esperança de ter noticias de Alucard.

Emitiu um suspiro profundo, precisava desesperadamente de um charuto, ali, naquele exato minuto.

Deus, como ele estaria se saindo sem seu comando?

E qual seria o resultado daquela batalha?

Haja vista, estar por demasiado abalada, com as imagens de arquivo que o canal não cansava de mostrar, repetidamente exibindo as trajetórias dos projéteis, absurdamente impossíveis de serem reproduzidas, por qualquer arma de fabricação conhecida.

E que haviam sido responsáveis por abater o gigantesco avião, com somente um disparo. Bem como o momento que outra bala atingira o monumento no centro de Londres, e nem mesmo Walter ousara criar coisa semelhante.

Aquilo era algo simplesmente impressionante.

A munição, segundo informava a jornalista, tinha sido batizada extra-oficialmente de Balas Mágicas, uma revolução na indústria bélica, mas que nenhuma companhia assumia ter trabalhado em seu design.

Enrico insistente, como gostava de ser, novamente se colocara bem junto a Integral e sussurrara pondo ambas as mãos, por sobre os ombros magros, e elegantes da donzela: _Parece que sem você por perto, seu herói, quero dizer, cãozinho de guarda, está enfrentando mais dificuldades do que deveria, não é mesmo minha cara?

De modo, que creio, depois do que presenciou: se por sua cabeça pairava ainda alguma dúvida, quanto á necessidade de realizarmos uma para ambos vantajosa parceria, isso acaba de cair por terra, não concorda?

Virando a cabeça na direção oposta, ele disse :_Anderson, existe um jatinho nos fundos que o aguarda, você está de partida imediata para Londres.

_O prazer será todo meu. _Ele ganiu já imaginando o momento de banir para os infernos, sob o nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, aquele infeliz excomungado de roupa berrante sanguessuga, e que desgraçadamente ele parecia imune á suas conjurações, e lâminas afiadas.

_No entanto, ordeno que... _Ele fez aquela maldita pausa sugestiva que tanto adorava:_Guarde por enquanto para si, suas diferenças,padre a partir dessa noite, você juntará forças com o servo da Hellsing, Alucard, numa Nova Cruzada que se inicia.

Uma cruzada que porá um fim a essa sodomia de vampiros!

Os olhos do padre se tornaram duas bolas de fogo, mas Enrico fez questão de ignorar esse detalhe, sua gargalhada ecoando alto, acima do barulho da tragédia em reality show, que continuava sendo exaustivamente mostrada ao mundo inteiro.

Então pela primeira vez na vida, Integral sentiu-se total, e completamente: derrotada.

Alucard...

O vento enfunava qual bandeira do inferno, o casaco vermelho, ao longo do corpo absurdamente alto, magro e de membros, genética e alquimicamente modificados.

As feições assumiam uma máscara de horror, e seus olhos, eram flâmulas ardentes em loucura visível.

Sem conseguir se desvencilhar daquela hipnose, Rip ergueu o mosquete, e atirou uma: _Morra!

Alucard a soltou , dando um passo para trás, refreando o impacto no chão, com a tração de suas botas de montaria, de pelica marrom.

Duas: _Morra!

A bala mágica o atingindo no ombro direito.

Três: _Morra!

O que ainda pouco era a face do próprio Satan, tornara-se um amontoado de carne lacerada, com ossos esfacelados em mil pedaços, e no lugar de músculos?Carne decomposta.

Quatro: _Morra!

O tiro que acertou o estômago o derrubou no chão, dez metros atrás, a concussão do projétil o arremessando contra a balaustrada da cobertura do palácio.

Cinco: _Morra!

Mais confiante, Rip Van Winkle , regozijava lágrimas de alegria e orgulho, ao invés de medo e pavor como antes. Ao que tudo indicava, o Major, havia superestimado a criatura vaidosa, teoricamente imortal, e incapaz de ser detida.

Seis: _Morra!

Nesse fragmento de tempo, duas mãos, melhor tentáculos enluvados a seguraram pelas panturrilhas, o rosto novamente quase humano, a fitava num sorriso sádico, psicopata, excitado.

_Gotcha, Sturmfraunlein!

Com que então, ele estivera apenas se divertindo?Ela pensou desesperada.

Não mais que o espaço de uma batida de coração, sendo o breve lapso, do qual em seguida viu-se para sempre espoliar do mosquete de colecionador alemão, ao som de uma gargalhada, que deu impressão de engolfar toda Londres.

E foi tal se visse lançada no vácuo, que vampiro e caçadora da Floresta Negra, alçaram vôo conjunto até uma fileira de grades pontiagudas e afiadas, que ansiosas os parecia esperar para espetar.

Num grito abafado de uma dor indescritível , a garota agora jazia empalada em forma de estrela de cinco pontas, os braços abertos com as lanças improvisadas, enterradas em sua carne, as pernas com ambos os joelhos quebrados em ângulos diferentes, e o mais absurdo, o pulmão ainda a respirar de maneira miraculosa.

Alucard sobre ela, os cabelos balançando de um jeito sensual, ele a fitava com satisfação. Numa de suas mãos, tal foice da morte, estava o mosquete.

Ela golfava de dor, diante dos olhos impiedosos, daquele que um dia se aprouvera inúmeras vezes de os inimigos empalar, enquanto fartava-se de lautas refeições ao ar livre, tendo a visão da morte dos adversários como forma de entretenimento.

Num murmúrio, provocante, ardente ele insinuou: _Virgem...Ah...Meu tipo favorito.

_Sua aberração!Seu tarado sanguessuga pervertido! Por favor me deixe morrer em paz! _Ela não sabendo como, conseguira ainda suplicar num grito dolorido.

Ele fungou aborrecido, trazia a sobrancelha erguida de maneira cínica, e um meio sorriso a lhe devastar a face inesquecível.

_Veja por esse lado, acaba de ser escolhida para morrer em meus braços, momento, que lhe asseguro, será deveras prazeroso. _Ele prometeu. _Afinal,_pausa,_ tenho certo fraco, por mulheres que usam óculos, e vestem ternos masculinos._ Admitiu.

E com os lábios quase colados aos dela, qual a figura de um amante, no ápice da noite de núpcias, e que com expectativa assiste sua noiva inexperiente, arquear o corpo para finalmente se ver invadida pela força masculina, ele sussurrou: _serei gentil...

A enorme, grossa, dura, e metálica arma, capaz de abater um imenso avião em pleno ar, sendo lentamente introduzida entre suas pernas meio abertas, varando o ventre, o sangue escorrendo pelo vórtice dos joelhos de maneira tentadora.

Ah ninguém jamais entenderia o mórbido sabor que o possuía quando no ato da empalação.

De joelhos, ele lhe sugava o sangue, enquanto a ouvia agonizar em tortura, a língua dele lambendo cada gota do seu virginal líquido, que o saciava a fome de maneira deliciosa.

Súbito as mãos dele subiram ao casaco, o rosto da garota muito vermelho, tal no momento derradeiro de sua vida, exatamente como ele jurara, estivesse sadicamente experimentando um resquício de volúpia, luxúria; viu seus botões arrancados, a camisa rasgada, a gravata puxada do pescoço, e os seios mimosos e pequenos, expostos ao seu deleite.

Os olhos de seu ardoroso amante letal, a observá-la de um outro modo, qual não visse seu rosto, mas sim o de outra mulher, ao vagar num instante por suas feições, tal não mais a reconhecesse como Rip Van Winkle.

Integra...

E no segundo seguinte, após quebrar a cabeça para trás, e afiar como carecia os caninos tal adagas sarracenas, ele os enterrou em sua garganta, devorando a carne da laringe, a roubando finalmente de sua jovem vida.

_Seja bem vinda ao Valhala.

O sangue totalmente absorvido, e mais do que isso o espírito da jovem que como novo Midian ora ingressava entre os três milhões de almas, que ao longo dos séculos o vampiro colecionara em seu âmago; ele obtivera nova gama de informações, e conhecimentos reveladores, meio a torrente que inevitavelmente acabava por adquirir, ao devorar e se alimentar de suas vítimas.

_Maravilha!_Ele concluiu ao soltá-la sem mais qualquer interesse. _Scholomance!

Capíatulo IV

OXFORD, MOSTEIRO DE CARFAX

Os restos da Igreja de St Martin, cujo passado certo milionário excêntrico, proveniente dos bálcãs , auto-proclamado Conde Drácula, havia negociado sua aquisição com um tal agente imobiliário Johnathan Hacker. Tinha visto parte de sua estrutura no ano de 1896, sendor demolida, sob o falso pretexto da realização de melhorias para o tráfego de Oxford, que naquela época dos áureos anos da Era Eduardiana, já se encontrava em franco crescimento.

Na verdade, isso lamentavelmente se dera em função dos estragos, causados ali durante o derradeiro embate na Inglaterra contra: Arthur Holmwood, Quincey Morris, Jonh Seward e Abraham Van Helsing.

Antes do príncipe Vlad se ver foragido, e obrigado a recuar até as montanhas de Wallachia com intuito de recobrar forças. O segundo cenário, tendo servido de palco final para sua captura, e conseqüente aprisionamento.

Na atualidade, contudo, a recém mui justificadamente reempossada propriedade, até então sob tutela das Organizações Hellsing, da qual apenas restava a Torre de pedra com seu famoso relógio de Quarter Boys, vinha sendo honrosamente utilizada como abrigo protetor temporário da Real Família Inglesa.

Naquela fatídica noite , um ano e seis meses atrás, logo após o extermínio da caçadora cantante, uma detonação programada a distância, destruíra numa imensa implosão grande parte do que havia restado com a colisão do boing, do famoso Palácio de Buckingham.

Era óbvio que o MI-5, tentara por inúmeras vezes oferecer sugestões de outras acomodações, hipoteticamente mais adequadas ao supra-sumo da nobreza britânica.

Fato que prontamente a rainha recusara, posto que após assistir extasiada a, digamos: performance do príncipe da Romênia, durante o ataque terrorista, e suas inenarráveis qualidades, seria louca se recusasse seu generoso convite de guarda personalizada, e direta.

Ora, era indubitável , que de forma alguma confiaria sua segurança pessoal, e de seus entes queridos , a qualquer outro ser no mundo, que não Alucard.

Portanto, logo após serem encontrados completamente a salvo no bunker, escondidos entre os escombros, seguindo a estratégia do vampiro, secretamente haviam se mudado para lá.

E que reunidos, sob os auspícios da segurança da Hellsing e dos cuidados diretos de Walter C Doneaz, o Anjo da Morte, gozavam assim, de um considerável sossego, enquanto aguardavam o retorno, do Real Cavaleiro da Nova Ordem do Dragão, de sua visita a Roma.

General, e comandante austero, audacioso, bravio, da não mais outrora fundada por Sigismund rei da Hungria Societas Draconistrarum , responsável por proteger a Igreja da invasão turca no século XV. Mas sim de toda Europa Oriental da ameaça inumana que a cada dia ganhava terreno.

Aquela altura dos acontecimentos, os neonazistas já tinham conquistado grande parte da América do Sul e Central, e no momento avançavam em direção aos Estados Unidos e Canadá.

Onde cujo importante destacamento da Hellsing liderada por Ceras Victoria, e os Wild Geese, vinha recebendo amplo apoio junto á resistência dos Vampiros Originais de Nova Orleans, na guerra contra o Last Batallion Millenium.

Embora os malditos chucrutes chupadores de sangue, tivessem com enorme sucesso conquistado o controle absoluto da Ásia, África e Oceania, onde ora mantinham enormes bases de reprodução, e campos de concentração de seres humanos, que serviam como fonte de alimento aos soldados imortais artificiais.

Para aqueles que imaginavam a Terceira Guerra Mundial jamais virem realmente eclodir, para aqueles que imaginavam tal possibilidade não passar de um mero joguete, utilizado durante a Guerra Fria, como forma de estratégia de poder e dominação global; a punição emergira na forma de uma nano praga que, contagiara mais de um terço da população do planeta, sem distinção de raça, credo ou cor, em mortos vivos, sedentos de sangue.

As atividades do Grupo Millenium incluíam táticas de guerrilha e sabotagem, enquanto os exércitos engrossavam seu treinamento na base do Pólo Sul, e ganhavam tempo com a contaminação de reservatórios de água, fontes de energia, e fábricas de alimentos.

O holocausto estava de volta.

No meio dessa luta inglória, dois homens, na verdade dois monstros se destacavam.

Criaturas orgulhosas ao seu estilo, fanáticos em suas convicções, indômitos no combate, mas que quando face a face, discutiam e xingavam, tal par de galos de briga na tentativa atrevida, de um querer dominar o galinheiro do outro.

A Alucard coube as defesas da Inglaterra, passando pela Holanda, Alemanha, Áustria, Polônia , República Tcheca, Ucrânia, Eslovênia,Rússia, Moldávia e sua tão saudosa Terra Natal: Romênia.

Sua tática de fechar cerco a essa região, tinha o objetivo de impedir qualquer invasão neonazista pelos Bálcãs, igualmente sucedera durante a Queda de Constantinopla, que havia vivenciado na pele a derrocada, bem como conter a onda de possíveis simpatizantes naquela área tão mística do Velho Mundo.

Tal qual durante o seu domínio do medo, que amplamente havia funcionado como mecanismo de freio a crimes e rebeliões, quinhentos e cinqüenta anos , Alucard, aplicava semelhante lógica, com a diferença, que dotado da experiência adquirida durante os séculos, o fazia evitar, qualquer uso da força desmedida e despropositada, torturas ou massacres de civis, desnecessários...

Exceto, claro, quando possuídos dos malditos chips ou nano robôs, que os modificava de humanos, para vampiros artificiais.

Assim, o No Life King, conduzia seus exércitos de Midians, liberados de dentro de sua própria alma, como fiéis e subservientes vassalos, na salvaguarda dos humanos que ora o respeitavam e louvavam como herói.

De modo, que não mais figurava tal o déspota tirano, que todos tinham conhecido no passado, através de obscuros e distorcidos relatos sangrentos da história.

Em seu rastro, talvez por uma inconsciente vingança a Mehmed II, ou quiçá como vestígio de um anteriormente famigerado voivode Vlad Tspesh, ele havia ordenado a empalação de setenta e seis mil, isso mesmo, setenta e seis mil ghouls , pelos soldados aliados do Sacro Império Romano Britânico por surgir.

E que por ora como recado aberto ao inimigo, do que os aguardava muito em breve se ousassem desafiá-lo em seu território, exalavam seu cheiro de morte pelos campos da Europa.

A Alexander Anderson, seu rival, porém, não inimigo, coubera a guarnição da França, Itália, Andorra, Espanha, Suíça, Croácia até os confins da Macedônia.

Seus métodos não menos drásticos que os de seu natural adversário, incluíam fogueiras que incineravam tal uma moderna inquisição, as criaturas imundas que Deus na Terra havia esquecido.

Assim, após totalmente consumido em exaustivas lutas intermináveis daquele Apocalipse de São João antecipado, durante os mais longos quinhentos e quarenta e sete dias de sua vida eterna, enfim Alucard se preparava para o reencontro que tão dolorosamente esperara.

Ele iria ter com sua mestra, e quiçá trazê-la de volta a Inglaterra, para ali em Carfax, ao lado da Rainha, como sua futura esposa também se refugiar, durante aqueles tão terríveis dias de guerra.

Capíatulo V

COLONIA, ITÁLIA, 6 DE JANEIRO DE 2002

Sentada no escritório improvisado no quarto da vila particular, adquirida nos arredores de Roma, cerca de um ano atrás.

Pela terceira vez naquela tarde da primeira grande nevasca do inverno, no dia que se comemorava o Natal Ortodoxo, e cuja espessa camada de branco cobrira os vinhedos e a paisagem da Cidade Eterna de forma tão monótona e melancólica, Integral abria a pequena caixa.

Presenteada durante o encontro a portas fechadas, contados dezoito meses, pelo próprio Papa. Quando na época, recém chegada de Londres gozava ainda da condição de prisioneira, ao invés da valorosa posição de colaboradora Honorária do Vaticano, cargo que no presente ocupava por livre e espontânea vontade.

João Paulo homem sagaz e erudito, que a despeito dos antagônicos pontos de vista religiosos, ganhara sua sincera admiração. Sutilmente naquela mesma noite, ele desafiara Integral Hellsing a se tornar fiel depositária do misterioso pequeno retângulo, ao asseverar veemente que o artefato ali acondicionado, ser demasiado importante para o futuro da humanidade.

E cujo conteúdo, agora ela tinha plena sabedoria, por mais que tal certeza muito a ferisse, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria por se ver obrigada utilizar como arma, contra aquele que dia a dia ganhava mais poder, fama, admiração, e pior : arregimentava leais seguidores.

O Santo Padre, numa manobra absurdamente brilhante, havia transformado uma ferrenha serva da Religião Anglicana, na Pandora dos dias modernos.

Ela riu amarga, enquanto irônica fitava ao lado da caixa, o bilhete que acabara de ler, escrito em estilo de pergaminho medieval, com a inconfundível marca do selo do dragão em seu lacre de cera.

Integra com ambas as mãos massageava de leve os dois lados de sua cabeça, na vã tentativa de aliviar aquela terrível enxaqueca.

E ao menos por um mísero instante banir de sua memória, as lembranças do Servo, que as perseguiam feito lobo faminto a caça de uma lebre em fuga desesperada, numa distante floresta gelada do leste europeu.

De fato a mensagem, trazia uma nota muito curta, embora notavelmente carregada de profundo sentido, repleta de emoções conflitantes e turbulentas:

A espera acabou, iremos no ver em breve.

Eternamente, seu Servo, Alucard...

Ora, os poderosos jamais gostaram de heróis carismáticos; e era exatamente nisso, que ele havia se tornado durante a involuntária separação, e a guerra dos vampiros contra os humanos.

E por essa ousadia ele tivera seu destino marcado.

Tragou o charuto, a fumaça se perdendo abstratamente no ar, tal seus pensamentos difusos, e etéreos, naquele crepúsculo de céu dramaticamente vermelho, e que ela achara tão apropriado, ter como cenário de fundo para a visita de logo um capricho dos deuses.

Através das janelas de copa alta como tanto gostava, Integra podia divisar a coluna do exército que se avizinhava, qual as antigas legiões vitoriosas, durante a hegemonia do Império Romano.

Em breve as tropas do Oriente da Europa, iriam se unir as do Ocidente, e que cientes de seus feitos invencíveis até ali, marchariam pela Via Apia, trazendo a testa do desfile, seus respectivos generais tal fossem legendários Césares, valentes e conquistadores.

Ela não pode evitar a comparação, embora dessa vez os estandartes empunhados não trouxessem a Águia de Haia, ou a Cruz de Constantino, como símbolos.

Em seus lugares o Dragão da flâmula vermelha, e o Número XIII, dos guerreiros Iscariotes.

A verdade era que antes de prosseguir rumo a Praça de São Pedro, e o centro de Roma, o exército de Midians e Alucard, cortariam a área rural de Colônia, sua atual residência. Logo, por aquele resto de dia, até a manhã seguinte, ficara decidido que ele pousaria seu caixão na mansão da colina, situação que propiciaria o tão ansiosamente aguardado reencontro entre mestra, e servo devotado.

Tentou novamente focalizar as idéias na caixa de laca preta, a incômoda suástica nazista, não negando a origem de seu antigo proprietário.

E deitada ali dentro, uma ponta de lança, muito desgastada pelo tempo, após ter vagado por inúmeros donos, que sempre acreditaram um dia serem capazes de dominar o mundo, por tê-la no poder de suas mãos.

A utilidade, contudo, mostrava-se bem outra acabara por desvendar, após dedicar-se a prolongados estudos de: arqueologia, alquimia, ciências ocultas, magia negra, invocações e antigos ritos de banimento, bem como testes do carbono 14 e exames de DNA para comprovação de identidade, como sendo a única coisa existente no mundo, capaz de derrotar Alucard.

A Lança de Longinus, arma que teria varado o corpo do Filho de Deus, durante os agonizantes últimos momentos da crucificação.

E que, portanto, trazia na ponta daquele objeto, o sangue de Jesus Cristo.

Alojado e fossilizado em pequenas partículas ativas, ionizadas, que inexplicavelmente mantinham-se vivas. Mesmo tendo corrido dois mil anos desde sua morte.

E ora se encontrava sob sua guarda, encerrado na infame caixa preta, resgatada como parte do espólio, do tesouro do Reich no fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial, por ninguém menos, que seu antigo mordomo, Walter C Doneaz.

De tal jeito, que as pequenas regalias adquiridas durante sua estadia, surgiram na forma de puro conhecimento, o que indiretamente em muito contribuiu, para o relaxamento da situação de cativa de luxo, para papel de informante.

E num inusitado passo seguinte: a levaram a desempenhar o papel de curadora leiga, da famosa e sempre alvo de especulações Biblioteca do Vaticano, além de membro vitalício da Seção de Relíquias Místicas da Santa Sé.

Se algum tempo atrás algum espião, membro da Távola Redonda, houvesse lhe sugerido isso, teria gargalhado em sua cara, agora?Bem precisava admitir, começava a mesmo sentir certo apresso no trabalho secreto, desempenhado em nome da Coroa.

Em posse de acesso irrestrito á documentos, bem como de informações, cujo conteúdo nunca antes imaginara, havia descoberto detalhes muito particulares, da vida daquele que um dia chamara de Servo.

De fato, a Hellsing realmente possuía um agente infiltrado, que mantinha uma rede de conexões com os Iscariotes, capaz de mantê-los atualizados de aspectos que mesmo ela tendo convivido diariamente durante dez anos ao lado de Açucard, jamais desconfiara ou tomara total conhecimento.

Fora em Roma apenas, quando na análise de envelhecidas cartas, relatórios médicos antiquados, fragmentos de diários, recortes de jornais da época, fotografias amareladas, entre outras coisas. Que ela se vira finalmente, frente ao mistério que desde o primeiro instante, em que o encontrara amordaçado, acorrentado e subjugado naquele calabouço, sempre a despertara grande curiosidade.

Mas por acreditar se tratar de um assunto, demasiado particular e delicado para

ser indagado abertamente, nunca chegara de fato questionar, guardando suas dúvidas inteiramente dentro de si, até então.

O enigma que encerrava o verdadeiro teor e termos do acordo, que teriam levado Alucard, a total e ampla aceitação da servidão junto aos Hellsing, mais de cem anos atrás.

Se quisesse ser honesta, fora com uma profunda pontada de tristeza, e mesmo certa mágoa, que tal Édipo, chegara à eminente e trágica solução da charada, ao ler o dossiê entregue por Enrico Maxwell, ao fim daquele maldito jantar na varanda, em sua tumultuada e inesquecível, primeira noite em Roma, após horas a fio rolar sem dormir em sua cama solitária e imensa.

Surpreendentemente, a submissão de Alucard, trazia uma história romântica do qual ela jamais ousara sonhar, enquanto os Iscariotes tão cônscios de toda a trama o tempo todo, tinham plena sabedoria da integridade dos fatos, e que simplesmente dizia respeito: a salvação de Mina Hacker.

Qual violento golpe no estômago, Integral havia se deparado com uma faceta de Alucard, que por todos aqueles anos ele tão habilmente escondera. A sua inesperada, intensa e muito comovente, capacidade de amar outro ser, que não ele próprio.

Abraham Van Helsing, quando ainda grafava seu nome com apenas um L, propositalmente modificado para Hellsing, anos depois, se vira, portanto, em razão disso, diante de delicado problema epistemológico.

Pois ao contrario do que narrava o final do livro de Bram Stocker, Mina a heroína do romance que com muito custo, e coragem se livrara das garras do temível e odioso Conde Drácula, tivera um casamento muito breve com o tal Jonhathan Hacker.

Posto que apenas um par de anos após Alucard se ver subjugado em seu próprio castelo, a dama pivô de toda aquela aventura trágica; passara logo, a desenvolver uma agressiva doença degenerativa.

Embora de sintomas muito similares aos que acometera Lucy Westenra três anos antes, a dela apresentava um estagio evolutivo infinitamente mais dramático, e peculiar.

Pois ao que tudo indicava, segundo os laudos hipnóticos de seu avô, envolvia fortes fatores emocionais, que de maneira inefável a mantinham ligada ao Conde, a despeito dos titânicos esforços empregados para a ruptura desse poderoso laço afetivo.

E fora assim que Alucard, movido dum sentimento de altruísmo, por humano algum jamais concebido, concordou em se submeter aos processos científicos, que a principio, apenas tinham como objetivo, cessar ou ao menos retardar, o quadro evolutivo da enfermidade de Mina.

Que,para sua total infelicidade, ela se vira secretamente separada do dedicado amante criador, de maneira definitiva e irremediável.

Transferida contra a vontade até Leipzig na Alemanha, um dos mais modernos Centros de Estudo Científico da época, Willhelmina também tomara parte de procedimentos na busca da tal cura, que ao fim de longos anos de pesquisa, se mostraram absolutamente infrutíferos, Integral descobrira.

A senhora Hacker, segundo orientara os professores da Universidade, acabara por se ver resvalada ao confinamento num obscuro laboratório em desuso, destinada a perecer pela eternidade em fome e desespero, cruelmente minada de sua vital dieta de sangue.

Exatamente como seu pai houvera feito com Alucard, há mais de trinta anos, era inevitável negar esse elo.

Até que melhor tecnologia que a da era surgisse, despertando interesse de nova onda de pesquisas com maiores chances de sucesso, sobre o misterioso caso Mina.

Enquanto isso, em Londres seu ancestral há aquela altura dos acontecimentos, já conhecido como Abraham Van Hellsing, com dois Ls, se debruçava sobre os primeiros grandes procedimentos da manipulação genética que se tinha notícia na história moderna.

Embora, os parâmetros que perseguisse drasticamente se chocassem com os modelos fundados na experimentação, categoricamente sugeridos pela ciência convencional em plena ebulição, no início do Século XX.

Posto que de maneira antagônica ao da corrente majoritária, Van Hellsing se ancorava sobre os mistérios da alquimia, estudos acerca das propriedades consideradas mágicas do sangue, tendo como base antigos ritos em exaltação ao deus Rá do Egito e a deusa Lamatsu na Suméria, a mesma Lilith dos judeus.

Além das práticas de conservação da beleza e juventude, realizadas por Elizabeth Bathory, em seus afamados banhos sangrentos no século XVI. Todos, por ele, identificados, como diferentes formas de manifestações de vampirismo ao longo dos tempos.

Com o passar de dez anos, os parcos fundos de Abraham, haviam ido totalmente por terra, todavia ele sabia: precisava prosseguir em suas pesquisas, a qualquer custo.

Fosse ainda com o nobre intuito de salvar Mina do seu atual estado vegetativo.

Fosse para descobrir o segredo da imortalidade, que realmente se achava tão próximo de tornar conhecedor.

Foi quando em meados de 1911, teve a brilhante idéia de reunir 12 dos maiores investidores da Inglaterra, com o aceno do que em muito breve, estaria de posse da descoberta cientifica do século, não do milênio, melhor da história da humanidade!

De tal modo, ele os teria convencido que acabara por conseguir reunir os tais cavaleiros, num projeto audaciosamente intitulado: Távola Redonda. Onde Alucard se apresentava como o novo Graal na busca da imortalidade dos homens.

O mais irônico de tudo, Integral ficara sabendo, era que apenas metade dos fundos, partia do grupo.

O restante sendo financiado por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que o prisioneiro Drácula.

Que na condição de cobaia, e desprovido de qualquer orgulho que lhe restasse por que lutar, ele acabara por concordar em inverter as letras de seu famoso apelido. E para sempre abandonar a alcunha de Vlad III, ao assinar seu pacto de servidão com a Hellsing, naquele mesmo ano.

No fim das contas, como mostrava a atualidade, a despeito dos incansáveis esforços de seu avô, a descoberta do suposto elixir da juventude eterna por métodos, que não estivessem inevitavelmente ligados ao da morte como ser humano, e a sacrílega e pouco digestiva necessidade do alimento com sangue, jamais chegou a se efetivar.

Logo, para que os estudos tivessem continuidade, e Alucard, um dia pudesse ver sua Mina não mais como prisioneira, da doença que ele havia transmitido sem querer, mas de volta ao seio da civilização.

Foi preciso que algo mais justificasse os vultosos depósitos de dinheiro, em nome da Fundação que em breve iria se transformar numa Organização secreta, de cunho paramilitar.

Em seus primeiros passos, a Hellsing, apresentava-se como uma agência independente, cuja finalidade de espionagem resultava em assassinatos por encomenda, de indivíduos considerados perigosos á estabilidade política, de uma Europa as margens da Primeira Guerra Mundial.

Inescrupulosamente, usando sempre dos mesmos pretextos, de que o que ele fizesse indiretamente afetaria o futuro de Willelmina Hacker, Alucard, incitado por Abraham e seus doze aliados, concordara em se tornar um matador das sombras.

Tornando-se um instrumento, de pouco ortodoxos métodos de contenção de guerra, e cuja inteligência magnífica e indiscutível, o enredava mais e mais em obscuras e ousadas missões.

Embora inevitavelmente ao cabo delas, sem qualquer misericórdia acerca de seu estado físico, emocional e mental, ver-se sacudido como alvo de experiências dramáticas, dolorosas, aterradoras, gananciosas.

E que pouco a pouco, naquela altura dos fatos, começavam a se afastar do objetivo fundamental de uma suposta cura da jovem enferma, passando a focar outros aspectos, que mais tarde viriam a transformá-lo num ser quase invencível entre os humanos.

Posto que mais proveitoso e financeiramente interessante, que uma utópica vacina da vida eterna, havia se tornado o novo negócio da Organização, aquela espécie de Sindicato de Morte, que tinha um vampiro servil como arma secreta, infalível.

E que por esse motivo, o mais rápido possível, carecia ver, portanto, eliminada as suas nta, balas ou qualquer outro instrumento de isso, menos o que eard concordara em se tornar um assassino das sombras antigas fraquezas, de maneira eficaz, e derradeira.

Era crucial torná-lo completamente imune, aos efeitos negativos da luz solar, estacas no coração, ataques com água benta, balas ou qualquer outro instrumento de prata, entre outras crendices ou nem tanto crendices assim, que se desenhavam como verdades coerentes, nascidas da sabedoria popular.

Tudo isso, menos o que ele mais ansioso e silenciosamente, aguardava, ter Mina de volta ao mundo dos homens, como uma simples mortal.

Num último trago de charuto, Integra se levantou, guardando a caixa contendo a Lança do Destino no cofre atrás de uma pintura, com autoria de Rubens. Enquanto fechava a combinação secreta, indagou-se pela última vez o que ele iria pensar da mulher que ela havia se tornado?

A mulher que não mais se orgulhava de ser uma Hellsing.

E que detinha em suas mãos o poder de matá-lo?

Era o que ia descobrir naquele exato minuto.

As portas duplas de cedro súbito se abriram em simultâneo movimento, e então ele entrou de maneira triunfal novamente em seu quarto, em sua vida.

O tempo tendo cessado sua contagem durante um breve olhar, em que ambos, sem saber muito bem o que dizer um ao outro, viram-se presos numa teia de sensações reprimidas, e anseios silenciados, desejos vencidos.

Integra estava estática, incapaz de mover um músculo, era como se uma força maior que a gravidade, a mantivesse ali, parada, o peito sufocado num aperto que somente uma vez teria experimentado semelhante dor: quando no dia da morte de seu pai.

A emoção era por demais intensa impossível de ser descrita, maravilhosa de ser vivenciada.

Alucard embevecido, claramente aliviado, tal houvesse desperto de um pesadelo sem fim, num impulso ajoelhou-se em muitíssimo humilde mesura, o som da armadura de ferro se chocando contra o assoalho de granito bege, emitindo um ruído seco e alto, em seus ouvidos, entranhas, alma, em seu coração.

_É bom vê-lo novamente, Conde.

_Eu digo o mesmo minha Condessa.

Aos pés dela, com os cabelos cor de ébano em longos cachos até o meio das costas, Integral tinha diante de si um Alucard como jamais vira.

Ele era a encarnação de suas fantasias infantis, mais singelas, quando esperançosa certa vez, desejara ardentemente encontrar a sua espera um garboso cavaleiro em armadura brilhante. E pronto lá estava ele.

Deus, que figura imponente, onírica, como que extraída de antigas trovas da Idade Média, era aquela, que ali diante dela envergava tal fosse uma rainha?

O rosto dele, Integra percebeu, estava coberto por uma penugem, que começava a se espessar, e isso meio um pouco que mudava suas feições as tornando um tanto quanto bárbaras, experientes, perigosas de uma forma sábia.

Aquele corpo alto, intimidador, alvo de tão devastados atos de violência, e perfeitamente esculpido, via-se galhardamente protegido pela brilhante armadura cor de rubi, tendo a seu redor uma longuíssima capa de veludo carmesim escuro, que em dobras se espalhavam pelo chão.

Presa a cintura, pendia a espada sarracena.

O conjunto lhe emprestava um ar de magia.

Ali estava o lendário príncipe das trevas.

Ali estava Vlad IIII, Draculea, último príncipe de Sakai, senhor de Wallachia, o filho do diabo!

Ali estava um Alucard decidido a causar comoção. E ele havia alcançado de maneira soberba o seu intento.

Anos atrás, Integral tê-lo-ia insultado com palavras que agora se envergonhava

em repetir; ao referir a sua combalida pessoa, qual um amontoado de carne pútrida, enquanto vislumbrava deparar de pronto á salvá-la de seus perseguidores, algum misterioso príncipe encantado. E não um vampiro escravizado.

De modo que no ato, daquele tão secretamente almejado instante de sofrido reencontro, ele meio que se vingava grandiosa embora, tardiamente de tamanha afronta disparada contra si, por uma deveras petulante e muito audaciosa menina de doze anos.

E que desde o primeiro instante a vira cruzar sua vida eterna, soubera estar para sempre cativo, de seus futuros feitiços da feminilidade em vias de desabrochar. Tal a promessa indubitavelmente consolidada, da mulher fantástica que em breve tornar-se-ia, e agora a sua frente majestosa via-se erguer.

Única criatura terrena capaz de possuir para todo o sempre sua devoção e afeto.

Encanto de príncipe era o que ele emanava, ela pensou, ao vi-lo tomar sua mão direita lentamente de encontro aos lábios surpreendentemente macios, reverentes. Para ali depositar longo e demorado beijo, qual Integral fosse realmente á condessa, que segundos atrás ele sugerira sua mestra ser, de forma tão convincente e sincera, tocante.

Fosse assim ele a considerasse, então muito mais que uma simples cortesia, o sentido daquela mera palavra, trazia embutida, Integra analisou.

Mas não, ela não queria acreditar nessa possibilidade.

Não depois, de ter devassado o passado daquele ser incrível, que sempre tão

absurdamente a fascinara.

Mina era a razão de ele existir e não ela. E pensar que poderia ainda que remotamente, se aproximar desse plano, seria alimentar uma ilusão romântica sem fundamento.

Luxo do qual jamais tivera ou teria qualquer direito.

O de ser simplesmente mulher.

Alucard respirou fundo, o aroma de sua adorada senhora, mestra, a invadir-lhe os poros, e cada fragmento do corpo sutil, sólido ou amorfo, etéreo, liquido, animalesco, quintessencial, até alcançarem os mais secretos recônditos de seu espírito imortal, e dentro dele fazer explodir milhões de bombas, cujas ogivas eram apenas paixão.

Ah se ela soubesse, ah se ela imaginasse...

Os sentimentos tão longamente refreados, vindo á tona em torrentes, que tentava com grande custo manter sob controle, ao suster pressionada sua boca de dentes afiados, recolhidos em gentil, e total deferência, contra a pele delicada da mão de Integral, surpreendentemente trêmula.

Sem jamais se desvencilhar daquele contato, tão simples, e tão cheio de intenções verdadeiras, ele sacou um pequeno anel sem detalhes de dentro da luva da armadura, e súbito sem pedir licença enfiou-lhe no anelar da mão direita.

Ele a fitou, os olhos sombrios e cansados, divisando-lhe o rosto lindo, e extremamente feminino, admirado daquela imperiosa beleza desprovida de vaidades desnecessárias.

Os cabelos dela, eles estavam mais longos do que se lembrava, agora passavam dos quadris delgados.

O rosto mais definido no fulgor frio dos vinte e cinco anos de idade, guardava uma maturidade intelectual, ao invés daquela constante ardência nervosa, pronta a perder a cabeça em arroubos de autoridade quando Integral se via acuada e sem resposta, ao ser provocada por ele.

Mais magra, Alucard notara, mas nem por isso destituída das formas esculturais, que tolamente sempre acreditara ser capaz de toldar, em trajes masculinos; aqueles perfeitos contornos sensuais, absurdamente desejáveis.

Continuava belíssima, talvez até mais do que recordava.

Havia amadurecido.

O terno italiano negro de alfaiataria impecável, a moldava elegantemente. As cores ora escolhidas eram outras, a gravata azul substituída por uma de seda vermelho vivo, numa muda e talvez inconsciente tentativa de se igualar a ele, de certa forma. E isso o agradou demais.

Totalmente cônscio da breve hesitação de sua mestra, ao tentar recolher a palma que desnuda da luva que ele a livrara habilmente, e ora, segurava, tal um peregrino diante de uma Virgem Santíssima, após longa jornada de fé percorrer, Alucard falou: _ Este é um presente, que a rainha da Inglaterra me mandou lhe entregar, pessoalmente, Integra. Como símbolo de gratidão, pelos serviços prestados, durante sua estada em Roma.

Trata-se do anel de noivado que o príncipe Philip a presenteou, quando no dia do pedido de sua mão. Devo alertar: sua Majestade muito folgou em insistir que de mim você devesse aceitar tal lembrança, com total boa vontade e dedicação, mestra.

_Obrigada. _Ela disse sem mais nada acrescentar, a garganta seca, quando finalmente se viu livre do contato dos lábios do vampiro romeno.

Ao passo que diante de Integral, lentamente ele se transformava, se desfazia da magnânima imagem do príncipe Vlad III, proveniente das místicas florestas da romanesca Transilvânia, Cavaleiro da Real Nova Ordem do Dragão, para a personificação do seu fiel, e leal Servo, sempre metido em trajes vitorianos antiquados.

Em instantes lá estava ele, vestido no tão conhecido casaco vermelho, o terno chumbo maravilhosamente ajustado a sua generosa anatomia masculina.

O laço da gravata num nó rebuscado, e de rara reprodução, novamente refeito, enfiado na camisa imaculada de seda em corte clássico. O rosto marcante se mostrava então livre de pelos em sua pele macia e levemente acinzentada, o Alucard que sempre povoara sua mente, estava de volta.

Trazendo os incríveis cabelos fora do prumo, que de maneira charmosa e tentadoramente casual sempre desabava sobre parte do rosto. O vampiro, dono daquele sorriso provocante e cativante, que tanto a enervava, entontecia, fazia vibrar, fitava Integral tal a devorasse.

Com um brilho intenso nos olhos dourados, qual tencionasse consumi-la em fogosa lascívia ou delícias proibidas a uma virgem, feito ela.

Tendo as armas escondidas na parte interna do casaco, ele persistia naquela pose cortês, do joelho dobrado, a cabeça encurvada, fitando submisso, aos pés da sua majestosa dama.

A mão esquerda apoiada no chão, enquanto a direita protegia-lhe o vago espaço do coração, Alucard, num rompante inesperado, inusitado de magnífica insensatez, a surpreendeu então; com as mais doces palavras que um dia teria jamais sincera, e apaixonadamente endereçado a humano algum, até o presente momento.

A voz embargada de tenor saiu nostálgica e suave, incrivelmente emocionada:_Durante longos quinhentos e quarenta e cinco anos, este vil ser excomungado e degradante, que um dia também ousou reinar nesta Terra, acreditou-se profundo conhecedor do Inferno.

Inferno em horrendos rastros de sangue e crueldades, por ele espalhados, quando imbuído apenas de pura ira ou mero tédio despropositado.

Inferno de se ver humilhado, esbulhado daquilo que era seu por direito de nascimento, na vida e também na morte, por temerosos invasores e traidores de sua própria linhagem.

Inferno de ter a mulher cobiçada, arrancada vergonhosamente dos braços, no mais caro momento de intimidade, antes da consumação do ato desejado. Quando ainda nus: muito prementes e pulsantes da real expectativa de apenas saciarem as vontades da carne, viu-se roubar daquele idílico e único momento de paz, que nunca mais tornaria a se repetir em sua maldita existência sem fim.

Inferno de tremer de fome, de modo desesperado e medonho, quando na necessidade devastadora de minha anatomia predatória, a cada mísero segundo ter os restos mortais devorados por si mesmo.

Instante a instante por quase vinte e cinco anos, em sufocantes acessos de frio, imerso na escuridão de uma cela infecta e imunda.

Enquanto me alimentava de ratos apenas.

A ponto de me fazer acreditar que mesmo a insanidade ria de minha cara! Cujo decorrer das décadas, como bem sabe, havia me tornado numa imagem decrépita, desgastada, e horrenda; meras sombras das feições de alguém, que havia caído no esquecimento.

Meus cabelos esbranquiçados, qual o espectro de um fantasma cínico, da criatura que um dia eu fora, Integra.

Ele aos poucos ia se levantando, tal as palavras profundas, o puxassem por invisível fio, em sua direção. Os punhos fechados, e os passos que diminuíam a já curta distância, até se colocar perigosa e incrivelmente perto dela.

Integral Hellsing, experimentava outro tipo de sentimento, bastante novo.

Uma vontade quase maternal de o querer consolar, para num ato de carinho, poder afugentar as terríveis lembranças, do seu tão querido, tão secretamente querido, Alucard.

No que poderia se chamar de tímido, partindo dele; ele tomara uma das muito longas mechas dos cabelos de sua mestra, entre os dedos enluvados, passando a brincar com a textura de forma delicada e sutil.

Ela nada dizia, apenas escutava aquilo que sabia ser uma confidência, que necessitava enfim vir á baila, após anos e anos de omissão dolorosa e humilhante.

_Durante quinhentos e quarenta e cinco anos, esse mostro que somente é capaz de produzir morte, imaginava o Inferno ser aquelas agruras por qual pretencioso, e muito egoísta teria passado.

Quanta tolice.

Pois deixe-me dizer: este Servo enfim conheceu o Inferno, mestra.

Os mais profundos domínios de Satan, de fato são outros. Bastante diferentes daqueles, que acabaram por se descortinar como meros deleites do Sétimo Céu. E pelo qual esta criatura funesta, novamente tudo enfrentaria, e dessa vez sem qualquer vacilo, ou vestígio de dúvida.

Apenas para fugir ao verdadeiro, sim verdadeiro Inferno, que é se vir longe de Integral Hellsing.

Na pronúncia daquela última sentença, ela sentiu-se enrijecer, um fogo líquido possuindo-lhe as veias. Endireitou os óculos de lupa, e aquele simples gesto, foi o necessário, para que Alucard a segurasse fortemente pelo pulso.

Os olhos dele. O hálito dele. Tão juntos a si, como nunca antes ousara.

A boca sensual, a disparar ainda mais palavras, que cruelmente a enlouqueciam numa espécie de ternura estranha.

Onde teria ido parar a sua famosa sensatez?

_Inferno é não ouvir sua voz de comando, mestra, nos incitando ao combate!Tal uma encarnada Diana a frente de seus exércitos!

Integra recuou um passo tentando se desvencilhar.

De sua vez, Alucard cortou outro, e prosseguiu sem por um instante sequer titubear: _Inferno é não vir seus passos firmes, majestosamente, ressoando entre corredores noturnos vazios, enviando para a escuridão, maliciosas criaturas, que ousadas venham cruzar seu caminho.

Inferno, é vagar por dezoito meses, na dúvida.

A mão dele agora, mais audaz e segura, havia soltado os cabelos de Integra, e com a ponta do dedo indicador, passara a descrever o traçado delicado do rosto de sua bela senhora.

_Primeiro ao pensar que jamais, jamais tornaria a ver vivo ou morto, esse corpo quente, enérgico, que aqui finalmente, tenho junto a mim. Ah...

Ah, mestra! Esse fiel vassalo, quase mergulhou em irremediável loucura, quando desesperado imaginava, nem mesmo um funeral digno, sua adorada suserana merecer encerrar, após a suposta execução, que felizmente nunca chegou se concretizar.

E segundo, quando por ordens expressas de sua Alteza, vir á possibilidade de meu portal em forma de estrela de cinco pontas impedido de se abrir.

Tolhido de num átimo, eu cruzar espaço tempo e simplesmente me jogar a seus pés como ainda agora eu fazia, qual o fiel e humilde servo, e do qual nada mais sou, além disso: seu obediente cão.

O nariz de Alucard tocava-lhe a orelha de maneira preguiçosa, lânguida.

Enquanto que o punho esquerdo fechava-se na altura de sua cintura delgada, de um jeito possessivo, dominador.

Integra podia jurar que não sabia mais o que era respirar!

_Inferno é não sentir teu cheiro, tua beleza que numa varanda, sob os raios de luar em noite de verão se debruça, tal qual estivesse ali, secretamente suspirando no aguardo da chegada de um pretendente que não viria jamais.

Pois eu os teria matado a todos!

Deus então ele realmente a seguia, mesmo naqueles instantes, que se sentia completamente segura em total privacidade? Os olhos dela se arregalaram em entendimento, e os dele se fecharam em quase uma linha, naquela ousada confissão.

_...E que por incontáveis vezes, mestra, quisera eu ser esse homem misterioso, dos seus momentos sonhadores, duma já passada mais tenra fase, de juventude mortal.

Finalmente após treze anos, Integral entendia a razão de Mina tão profundamente deixar-se apaixonar pelo Conde.

Nossa como seria fácil se permitir conduzir pela intensidade das palavras de Alucard, e se render totalmente, a seus atrevidos impulsos de atencioso amante experiente.

O mais impressionante daquilo tudo, era que ele não a estava manipulando de nenhuma forma!

Honestamente não estava usando qualquer de suas habilidades sensoriais, distorção da realidade, ou sugestão hipnótica. Apenas a verdade de sua alma antiga, e isso era infinitamente muito mais difícil de lidar, de combater; ela acabava de descobrir.

Aquilo tinha de terminar, naquele minuto!

_Pare com isso, Alucard! _A voz dela soou miraculosamente firme, seu tom de comando, fazia-se ouvir novamente.

E num instante que ela percebera ser crucial, pois o vampiro a tinha recostado perigosamente contra um dos pilares de madeira, de sua cama de quatro colunas altas.

Alucard, com o joelho direito entre suas pernas, havia afastado as dela próprias, imobilizando-a com o corpo poderoso.

As mãos dela crispadas as costas, enquanto ele pressionava seus lábios mortíferos, no fino pescoço feminino. Embora naquele instante, não estivesse á procura do sangue como fonte de alimento vital.

E sim se encontrasse ferrenhamente empenhado, em terminantemente saciar uma sede, uma fome meramente masculina, e há cem anos reprimida: a do prazer do sexo satisfeito, e nada mais.

Consumar um defloramento muito esperado. E só.

Afinal vampiro ou monstro, também era um homem.

_Pare com isso, imediatamente, Alucard! _Ela gritou esbofeteando-lhe a face violentamente, o que fê-lo afastar um passo, e dar uma gargalhada de puro êxtase.

Que mulher! Ele se regozijou, afinal qual outra criatura teria tal audácia, de estapear o No Life King, que não somente: Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing?

_Afaste-se de mim agora, isso é uma ordem! Entendeu bem?

Os olhos dela, qual chamas de safiras azuis, lançavam insanas faíscas, exatamente como ele tanto sentira saudades.

Que fetiche.

Sua, a somente sua, Integral estava mais uma vez enredada, pela soberba ira.

As longas mechas balançando no ar, o rosto afogueado em paixão, enquanto o ar subia-lhe aos fartos seios com grande dificuldade.

Seios deliciosos, ele sabia, e que sempre aprisionados naqueles formais ternos masculinos, Alucard premia de vê-los livres, arrepiando-se em total abandono, sob o toque possessivo de suas mãos enormes, e exigentes.

Então ele revidou: _Ordem que pela primeira vez, eu lamento mestra, serei obrigado a desobedecer.

Alucard num milésimo de segundo, a puxara de encontro a si, Integra estava atada ao laço do vampiro. Não tinha como escapar.

_Como ousa, Servo? _Ela disse entre dentes, visivelmente irritada.

_Diga, e eu a solto. Diga mestra, por favor, eu a imploro. Diga...

A respiração dele era um arfar de expectativa desmedida.

Sua voz denotava sutil toque de dor, naquela súplica que traía um resquício de esperança, seu derradeiro vínculo com o mundo dos homens?

Deus!E o olhar dele parecera tão necessário daquela única palavra, que Integral resolveu enfim capitular.

Que os infernos tivessem piedade de sua alma, ela rezou!

Os rostos separados um do outro apenas um fio.

_Eu também senti sua falta, Alucard...

Oh!

_Integra...

Então ele a beijou.

Integra manteve durante um instante as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, forte, enquanto Alucard, aprofundava o contato de sua língua, numa boca jamais explorada.

Ele a enfiava, socava dentro, sem qualquer misericórdia, tal um conquistador, que vencendo sua primeira grande batalha, saqueia os espólios de guerra sem qualquer reserva ou ressalva.

Assim tal prisioneira cativa, Integral deixou-se derrotar, os braços erguendo-se involuntariamente na direção do pescoço que se curvava sobre si, os cabelos dele sufocando-a, e ao mesmo tempo acariciando-lhe a face, o colo.

Dessa vez não era uma ilusão, estava de fato acontecendo...

O vampiro, no total controle da situação, a surpreendera com a ardência de seus lábios vorazes, e ainda assim completamente extasiados, deferentes, atenciosos.

Pois ele gemia, gemia sons inteligíveis de um antigo dialeto.

Meu amor, meu amor, meu amor...Era a tradução daquilo que ela não conseguia entender, mas vira-se absorver em espasmos de fascinação, o som melodioso e rouco, entontecedor.

O gosto da saliva, a textura do céu da boca, a sensação de dentes se chocando em urgência, era algo impossível de ser posto em meras palavras, ela sentia-se devastada, arrasada, e mais viva do que nunca.

O coração acelerado da donzela, em batidas fortes, intensas, lançavam Alucard num martírio tal, em que ele heroicamente: carecia refrear seus instintos primordiais, e apenas se ater ao sabor de sua adorada mestra, que curiosa e carente de lições mais avançadas, aprendia o sentido das delícias de ser mulher em exigentes, e mudos apelos inconscientes.

Os dedos dela afundados em seus fartos cabelos eram o tratado de sua rendição silenciosa, e ela nem sabia disso.

E Integra, já não era mais cem por cento virgem, pois sua boca havia sido possuída indelevelmente, a virtude do seio direito rompida pela mão de um vampiro, que o apertava, apertava fazendo-o enrijecer, responder ao domínio de seu guerreiro dominador, impiedoso.

Ai a pureza dos quadris estreitos roubada, ao ser comprimida pela potência de sua força fálica imponente, que a trazia mais para perto, mais para perto tal tencionasse absorvê-la em si mesmo.

Alucard, com os lábios colados ao dela, deu uma breve gargalhada ao perceber, o momento da constatação de suas, digamos: consideravelmente vantajosas dimensões naturais.

Um tênue rubor, que ele não via tomarem as faces de sua mestra, desde que ela contava doze anos de idade, o arremessaram ladeira abaixo em pura satisfação e orgulho de macho.

Sussurrou, sensual, lascivo, sem nunca se afastar do corpo que amava: _A assusto, por um acaso?

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, abraçada a ele, a perna direita apoiada contra os quadris de Alucard, enquanto ele a pressionava contra um dos pilares da cama, na medida, que persistia acariciando-lhe o seio, por sobre o casaco com os seis botões abertos, além da camisa dela afastada até o umbigo, e o laço da gravata desfeito. Integral revidou a provocação: _Não.

_Então gosta? _Ele incitou, carregando-a nos braços até a cama, completamente maravilhado com a cor rósea das faces, de sua muito em breve: mulher.

As reações primitivas intensificadas, ante a resposta curta, porém dita de maneira terrivelmente erótica, de Integra, o moveu á instigá-la ainda mais naquele jogo de vontades. Pois, sussurrou em seus ouvidos, enquanto a fazia rodeá-lo com as longas pernas, para que ela sentisse a total força de seu desejo imortal. _É tudo seu...Para sempre, se quiser, Integra.

Bem o para sempre naquele caso tinha sentido literal, obviamente.

Ela nada disse.

_Aguardo sua ordem, mestra...

Na espera de seu comando, em seguir adiante, o que ele trazia na boca, agora era seu mamilo direito, e ela quase gritou, remexendo-se na cama, em fantástica agonia, ao passo que mantinha a expectativa no ar, do sim ou do não.

Enquanto uma estúpida imagem surgia-lhe na cabeça, ao mesmo tempo, que completamente vestido, ele a afastava os joelhos e a empurrava contra as ancas, com muita veemência. Tesão.

Na mente de Integra, súbito ela conseguia imaginar, pobres apavoradas camponesas, com vestidos de lã, e corpetes desabotoados, correndo assustadas de celeiros, ante a perspectiva do por vir, enquanto um jovem príncipe ria da situação, em total convencimento acerca de sua bem dotada masculinidade.

Exatamente como ele fazia agora, jogando os cabelos para trás, sorrindo divertido; que vexame!

Oh, não!Teria Alucard lido sua mente, ou estaria ela tão transparente assim em seus devaneios, que o vampiro fora capaz de adivinhar o que se passava em seu cérebro, sem precisar usar de subterfúgios?

_Hmmm, está me deixando envaidecido, mestra. _A mão dele corria enluvada sobre o ventre liso. Em direção ao botão da calça preta, e que para sua satisfação ele notara ao abrir o zíper, ela esconder uma fina lingerie branca, acetinada, apetitosa de ser feita em pedaços a dentadas.

Integra ficou lívida.

Havia perdido a razão, e estava adorando.

_Eu te quero, Integra. Eu te quero, eu sempre te quis, desde o primeiro momento.

_Sim, meu sangue. _Ela tocou o rosto dele de maneira suave. E Alucard por um segundo permitiu sentir sua face na mão dela.

_Não nego, mas logo descobri que ia além disso..._As mordidas que ele dava em sua barriga, nada tinham de mortais. Eram perigosas de outra forma, porque provocavam descargas elétricas muito gostosas. _Eu te quero, _ele repetiu. _E vejo agora que a recíproca é poderosa e verdadeira, mestra.

Porque adiar ainda mais o inevitável?_Perguntou.

Alucard estava se referindo á uma carta, que ele incluíra em conjunto com o relatório dos seus avanços de guerra, dois meses antes, na data que havia enfim sido combinado os termos, daquele...Ahm, tão incomum reencontro, entre mestra e servo.

De fato, tratava-se duma sugestiva, porém não inconteste nota de orientação da rainha, por ela escrita de próprio punho, durante sua estada em Carfax.

De modo que era impossível o bilhete ter sido forjado: para que Sir Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing, aceitasse a corte de Vlad, III, Draculea, em nome de uma aliança deveras importante para o futuro da nação inglesa.

A rainha cordialmente solicitava que ela pensasse a respeito dessa união inusitada, e tão importante, de maneira leal, e sincera.

Analisando as necessidades da Coroa, acima de si mesma, e caso não fosse isso o bastante, insinuava que Integral, então pesasse seus sentimentos mais profundos e verdadeiros, em relação á Alucard, e que inutilmente, Elizabeth emendava, Sir Integral vinha tentando ao longo dos anos de maneira fracassada, manter sob firme controle.

Acentuava ainda que uma mulher moderna e inteligente, como ela, não podia ver-se limitada a quaisquer preconceitos, fossem eles quais fossem...

O que implícito estava, o fato de Alucard não ser humano, embora permanecesse macho, de modo que como ela agora na prática vinha comprovando, ele ser plenamente capaz de manter um relacionamento afetivo, sexual e reprodutor.

Em outras palavras, a presença de Alucard ali, em sua vila, não se tratava de mera visita cordial, e saudosa.

Ele viera na condição de pretendente, com apoio oficial da Coroa, para obter uma resposta a cerca de um possível compromisso, ou pelo menos um aceno de que tamanha possibilidade, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e ele torcia que fosse mais cedo, melhor ainda: imediatamente, realmente isso acontecesse.

Alucard e Integral se tornarem marido e mulher.

_Qual é sua resposta, mestra?

Ajoelhado entre as pernas de Integra, que meio deitada na cama, meio do lado de fora, ele tirava-lhe as botas. Ela em completo desalinho, e descontrole feito uma mulher devassa, perdida. Ele em perfeita elegância, e dignidade, senhor de si como sempre.

Silêncio. Exceto pelo som da respiração abafada, e a pulsação acelerada, excitada na iminência da paixão.

_Integra, _ele deitou-se ao lado dela, permitindo que sua mestra recobrasse um pouco do equilíbrio, _existe algo entre nós, sempre houve, e mesmo depois de sua morte, eu juro, sempre irá existir. Pois asseguro, em minha total fidelidade, irei preservar a lembrança de minha mestra, de modo que para a eternidade esse mistério que nos envolve persista, sem se quebrar.

Subitamente meigo Alucard a abraçou junto ao peito, o que era algo totalmente inédito, mas aquele era mesmo um fim de tarde pouco usual, ímpar.

Agora completamente abandonados no leito largo, tal um casal que há anos compartilhasse similar intimidade e arrebatamento de paixão em jogos adultos, ele a beijou a face. Colando cintura com cintura, de um jeito confortável, sereno.

_Queria que essa fosse uma noite, que jamais pudéssemos nos esquecer, mestra.

Onde eu na minha condição de servo, de guerreiro, na perspectiva de voltar no dia seguinte ao campo de batalha, terei os acontecimentos dessa cama, desse quarto a me empurrarem com ainda mais vigor a vitória.

O rosto dela estava depositado em seu tórax, Alucard emitia um delicioso aroma de almíscar, e o impacto de suas declarações repletas de paixão naquele tom confidente, sussurrado, preguiçoso, de certa forma a feriam demasiado.

Mina teria sido alvo de mais ardorosas verborragias que aquelas, mais audaciosas carícias, mais tentadoras promessas?

Inesperadamente Integra parecia estar sentindo, ciúmes?

Ao se dar conta daquilo, ela enfureceu-se consigo mesma, encolhendo o corpo.

Decepcionada, muito mais consigo própria do que qualquer outra coisa. Visto o treinamento militar, os estudos, a solidão, não terem corretamente a preparado para a aceitação de tão mesquinho, e egoísta sentimento.

Ela resolveu que era melhor isolar-se psicologicamente, e agora ouvia muito distante tal não estivesse mais ali, aquele aparentemente interminável monólogo, de seu Servo imortal.

_Sem piedade irei fazer centenas de milhares, de imundos vampiros inferiores caírem a minha direita, e dez vezes esse número de ghouls irão tombar a minha esquerda, se isso significar livrar o mundo de minha mestra, que também se tornou o meu mundo, de suas presenças infectas; tudo isso em nome do esplendor de teu rosto em êxtase, Integra.

Cale-se!Chega!Está se tornando cansativo...

Alucard estaria cego, surdo? Ou apenas ignorava de propósito o tamanho do abismo de fogo que os separava, em distantes crateras? E bem isso não se devia apenas ao fato do óbvio obstáculo dela ser humana, e ele um vampiro.

Dizia respeito isso sim, ao que ele havia se sujeitado por aquela mulher do início do século, e que em algum lugar do mundo, podia ainda estar viva!

E se isso acontecesse, o que seria dela, Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing?

Certamente descartada, como um brinquedo que depois de usado uma vez, perde a graça.

E claro que em seu orgulho, quer dizer, no resto de orgulho que ainda restava, jamais iria se acostumar a tal condição, a de segunda na vida de Alucard.

Assim, como deixar ele ir mais além, naquela libertinagem, que sem pensar de forma coerente, havia concordado, o vampiro desfrutar até ali?

Aquilo já tinha sido muito mais do que imaginara ser capaz permitir, durante toda sua existência!

Na Torre, ele tentara seduzi-la, e ela se descobrira muito mais relutante e corajosa, que agora.

Por quê? Por quê, então sucumbira?

A resposta era óbvia...

Eu o amo.

Eu amo Alucard.

Com enorme dificuldade, Integra se desvencilhou do vampiro, e fez menção de se sentar.

O que de pronto, ele impediu, pois usando de sua agilidade, Alucard a dominou de maneira apaixonada.

Deitando-se sobre ela, abrindo-lhe os braços em cruz, imobilizando-a na demonstração velada, de que se quisesse, mesmo sem seu consentimento, poderia seguir em frente e realizar sua vontade, mais secreta, e urgente.

A de com sua força desumana, simplesmente arrancar-lhe a virgindade, sem qualquer licença, ou consentimento.

Mas não era isso que desejava. Estava exausto do papel de monstro.

Alucard queria entrar naquele corpo, por meio de um convite, afinal era assim que funcionava a mente de um vampiro.

Exatamente como diziam as lendas. Ou a realização total jamais seria plenamente consumada, e ele precisava disso, precisava disso, muito mais do que de sangue, para continuar vivendo.

_Integra, qual sua resposta?

Ela com os cabelos espalhados, as mãos espalmadas, e sentindo o peso de Alucard sobre si, de repente tocou algo frio, duro, metálico, escondido debaixo de seu travesseiro.

_Está me machucando.

_Desculpe. _Ele afrouxou um pouco a pressão dos braços dela, trazendo um deles de volta ao lugar ao redor de seu pescoço, e o outro, Alucard notou: Integra mantinha apertando os lençóis de seda, qual quisesse refrear seus impulsos em desordem, naquele gesto inútil.

_Ao menos mestra, _ele afagou seu queixo, gentil, suplicante, sincero. _Permita-me a ousadia, de repousar ao seu lado nessa cama, por hoje, enquanto me iludo de que em breve, terei direito de me deitar ao seu lado sem ter que implorar.

Pare com isso!Pare com isso!Será que não entende seu idiota, estúpido? Eu posso um dia ter de matá-lo!

Claro que ele estava filtrando seus pensamentos naquele momento, no entanto, parecia, quer dizer: fingia não estar ouvindo de propósito, o que passava na mente dela em torvelinho.

_Integra, não me mande de volta á escuridão!Estou farto dela!Se ao menos deixasse eu tomar a liberdade, de por uma única noite esquecer a claustrofóbica agonia, de ter meu corpo encerrado num caixão frio. Juro que nada faria, além de velar seu sono, sem novamente tocá-la sem sua permissão, mestra...

Os lábios dele quiseram roçar os dela uma última vez antes de romper o elo que os ligava em ardente volúpia.

Mas o que Alucard viu foi aquele sorriso perverso, que não raro, Integra era capaz de desenhar em sua bela face.

O mesmo sorriso que fizera Jan Valentine estremecer, antes de ser alvejado na testa, dois anos atrás.

Algo perigoso se passava dentro de Integral Hellsing, e em breve ele iria descobrir.

_Afaste-se de mim, Alucard! _O tom imperioso de sua voz soara gelado, seco, autoritário. Tão diferente do arfar acolhedor, quente, provocante, que o vinha enlouquecendo nos últimos minutos.

_Mestra? _Alucard, percebera a mudança repentina, e passara a fitá-la desconfiado, mais rígido, alerta, a sobrancelha erguida em dúvida.

_Afaste-se de mim, imediatamente!

Tal levasse um soco no estômago, ele decepcionado, levantou-se de cima do corpo feminino tão cobiçado, em surpreendente estado de abalo, como houvesse enfim sido vencido em uma batalha. E a realidade de tamanho evento ainda lhe fosse algo novo, inesperado. Sussurrou, mais consigo mesmo do que para sua amada...

_Não compreendo. Qual mulher não se sentiria honrada de minhas palavras e atenções, mestra? Qual mulher não se sentiria honrada de ser alvo das paixões e desejos de um imortal?

Sacando enfim a arma que vinha escondendo há alguns instantes, entre as dobras dos lençóis, Integra meio que ergueu o corpo entre os cotovelos, a automática segura pelas duas mãos com enorme firmeza, enquanto sardônica, ela respondia a pergunta num sorriso frio.

_Acontece que não sou uma dama medieval, ou uma donzela da Era Vitoriana, Alucard. Para me ver comovida por suas palavras...

De pé uns dois metros longe da cama, ele a observava: tão linda, e sedutora, de uma maneira selvagem, fogosa, irresistível.

Ela trazia marcas de beijos no rosto, pescoço, colo, e a parte superior do casaco e blusa abertos; e em puro antagonismo a isso tudo, Integra apontava-lhe uma arma.

Ele gargalhou, insano, sádico, rebelde, irônico, amargo, com o orgulho em migalhas.

_Tem absoluta razão, é somente Integral Hellsing, e isso é mais do que de fato mereço. Lamento a audácia de meus sentimentos, mestra.

Alucard numa mesura enfiou o chapéu na cabeça.

Ele se sentiu um lixo.

Novamente escorraçado.

Mas não tinha do que reclamar, não era nada. Nem ninguém.

E apenas para se certificar de que Alucard não tomaria outra ousadia, Integral num castigo por sua sedutora rebelião, disparou seis vezes contra a cabeça do vampiro. A prata não provocando uma dor maior, do que a da rejeição.

Em segundos, enquanto ele se refazia, daquela massa disforme, sem olhos, e parte da cabeça, Integra pôs-se de pé, completamente recomposta.

_Preciso de um charuto._

Tal nada houvesse acontecido, ela agora fumava sentada na quina da mesa de trabalho. Os braços defensivamente cruzados sobre o peito, e aquele olhar de absoluta supremacia.

O encanto estava quebrado.

O vampiro por um Hellsing outra vez derrotado.

Alucard deu-lhe as costas, lá fora a forte nevasca caía impiedosa, o vento açoitando as árvores sem misericórdia, tal qual sua mestra fizera com ele, dando-lhe uma merecida punição, por seu atrevimento repentino.

A um passo da porta, de ombros tesos, ele aguardou um instante, antes de dizer: _Os exércitos de Anderson, irão fechar um cerco a Roma, pretendem com isso proteger a Cidade do Vaticano de algum ataque surpresa, e evitar destino semelhante ao do Palácio de Londres. Mas não conte comigo.

Eu estarei partindo para a Romênia, antes do nascer do sol...

Sei de algo, que, certamente pode ajudar a por um fim nessa guerra. Existe um lugar, que é raiz disso tudo, e preciso impedir que os nazistas se apoderem dele.

Embora, tema, eles já tenham conhecimento de sua existência.

Scholomance.

_Scholomance? _Ela tragou, e repetiu curiosa.

Ele não respondeu, dando de ombros disse apenas: _ Na minha volta, Integra, teremos uma conversa definitiva sobre o que aconteceu hoje, e a inegável atração que existe entre nós.

Com a mão na maçaneta, Alucard meio que aguardava ouvir algo mais da boca de Integra, aquela boca de gosto tão vívido ainda, em seu hálito letal.

Como a adorava!

_Alucard, espere!

_Pois não?

_E se eu aceitasse o pedido de casamento, o que faria?

Ele sorriu por sobre o ombro, os olhos cintilando cruelmente cínicos, por baixo das lentes alaranjadas: _Ah, eu me tornaria o mais maçante, pacato e cordato dos homens, um verdadeiro cidadão exemplar.

Mas não acho que iria mesmo querer isso, não é verdade, Integra?_Pausa_ Afinal você me ama do jeito que eu sou.

Foi a vez, de Integra envergar o canto esquerdo da boca num sorriso desafiador, enquanto fitava o charuto entre os dedos, e a fumaça por ele desprendia.

_Amo?Ora quanta pretensão.

Ele não revidou.

_Gostaria de acrescentar mais alguma coisa, mestra? Alguma recomendação em especial? _Provocou.

Então ela disse, exatamente como Alucard aguardava, aquilo trazendo a tona antigas recordações muito intensas.

_Procurar e destruir!!!

Integra completou.

O charuto no canto da boca, em pé atrás da mesa, as mãos apoiadas sobre a madeira e, a voz firme, num arremedo da antiga líder da Hellsing, o que a fez sentir-se súbito renovada, cheia de energia, e outra vez confiante.

Ele sorriu sincero. Era bom ver a velha Integral de volta.

E volte vivo. Integra ordenou mentalmente, recebendo pela primeira vez, desde que haviam se reencontrado, uma resposta psíquica.

_Claro._

Então, batendo a porta num baque surdo Alucard saiu. Tinha uma missão a cumprir, e uma guerra a vencer.

CONTINUA...

I never really feel quite right

I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong

Every time I look at you, you seem so alive

Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it

I'm following every footstep

Baby on your own you take a cautious step

Do you wanna give it up?

But all I want is for you to SHINE

Shine down on me

Shine on this life that's burning out

I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right

And I act like I don't know why

I guess a reaction is all I was looking for

You looked through me, you really knew me like no one has EVER looked before

Baby on your own you take a cautious step

Do you wanna give it up?

But all I want is for you to SHINE

Shine down on me

Shine on this life that's burning out

I know, I know, girl you got something

SHINE (shine it on to me)

Shine down on me (I wanna feel it)

Shine on this life that's burning out

Baby on your own you take a cautious step

Do you wanna give it up?

But all I want is for you to SHINE

Shine down on me (just show me something)

Shine on this life that's burning out (you give me something that I never

know)

Shine (it gonna kill me if you give something away)

Shine yeaaah (I wanna know what's going in on your mind)

Shine on this life that's burning out

LOGO, LOGO TEM MAIS?

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: A RETALHADORA

All Rights Reservead For Kouta Hirano.

AS "MINA PÁ, OS MANO PÔ"

HARKONNEN´S SOUL: _ As "Mina pá, os Mano, Pô".

CERAS VICTÓRIA: _Xiiiiiiii, surtou de vez. Mina era a amante do mestre, sua anta.

HARKONNEN´S SOUL:_Lá vem a peituda querendo cortar minha onda de novo. Saca só, tou aqui de boa, só querendo saber se essa tal de Mina é uma baita preparada, cachorra, tchu-tchuca, poposuda ou glamorusa.

Pro, o vampirão ficar caídão por ela daquele jeito, ela deve ser uma p%¨#$ duma gostosa, padrão velocidade seis!!!Créu créu créu Créu créu créu Créu créu créu...

Ceras com uma gotinha na cabeça.

CERAS VICTÓRIA: Seu tarado.

Pip aparece do nada.

PIP BERNADOTTE: Tarado?Ou lalá, me chamou Mignonette?Vem cá mon amour, me dá outro beijinho,vai,vai?

Ceras chuta Pip pro espaço, tendo ao fundo La Vie em Rose como trilha.

HARKONNEN´S SOUL: Não percam o próximo fanfic, sinto cheiro de sangue e conspiração no ar, ou será que foi porque não tomo banho desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial?

CERAS VICTÓRIA E HARKONNE´S SOUL :A RETALHADORA É QUE NEM TÁXI EM DIA DE CHUVA, DEMORA PASSAR MAS UMA HORA APARECE.

EM BREVE O FIM DE NOSSA ALTERNATIVA SAGA DE HELLSING.

E MANDEM REVIEWS, OU ELA NÃO VAI ME ESCREVER DE TOPLESS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. OOOPS.

PIP BERNADOTTE: Mon Dieu, eu não posso morrer sem ver isso!


End file.
